


Forsaken

by partyghoul



Category: My Chemical Romance, Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hiding in a tomb for 120 years, vampire Gerard is awoken by the sound of music only the early 2000’s posses. He takes over a fledgling band and becomes the most famous rock star of the day, writing music that speaks to everyone..even the most ancient of vampires. Frank tries to help Gerard fight the wrath of the undead, but can he save the only person he’s ever loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Coming Back From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take  
> I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
> I'm taking back the life you stole
> 
> This hole you put me in  
> wasn't deep enough  
> and I'm climbing out right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Deathwish" by My Chemical Romance

In a dark, deserted cemetery, an empty breeze blows across the broken stones. Carriages being pulled by horses pass by the graveyard without even a second's hesitation. Among all of the decimated graves, the sound of stone grinding against stone can be heard. A figure emerges from one of the oldest tombs right before it leaps onto the roof and stands there in an eerie moonlit glow.

_There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of eternity becomes momentarily unbearable..._

The figure adjusts its heavy coat and stares out into the dark night.

_The wounds suffered from lost love and failed friendships don't heal like a human's, but seem to only gape larger. The longing to be mortal returns, a longing for finiteness._

As the figure enters an alabaster tomb, the young vines on the side are growing faster and faster, becoming more out of control, completely covering the tomb as time flies by. Night turns to day and back again as the greenery around the cemetery takes over the forgotten graves.

_In 1883 I suffered such a spell and decided to cease feeding on blood. Just lie in the earth and let time return to its natural state. I had hoped the sounds of the passing eras would fade out, and a kind of death might come upon me. A kind of forgetting where I would be healed from my wounds._

The clip-clop of horse's hooves dissolves into the thump and scrape of industrial engines.

_But as I lay there, the sound didn't fade, but continued to grow with the world._

The buzzing of prop engines melts into the sound of jets streaming overhead. Cars, machines, radio broadcasts merge into a medley of music from this century; Jack Benny, Muddy Waters, Elvis, Hendrix, Sex Pistols.

_Gradually, the world didn't sound like the place I had left, but something different...better... A new fearless attitude had possessed the world, brave and Godless. I began to wonder if it was not time to resurrect. But the thing that eventually brought me back, the decisive thing really, came like a bolt out of the blue._

Heavy guitar riffs and drum solos can be heard in the distance, reaching inside the now vine-covered tomb, raw and angry music echoing off of the walls. Slender hands with long, painted nails, Gothic rings, and a half-pound of silver bracelets play along to the music, getting lost. Long hair, body piercings, Celtic tattoos, and brightly colored nylon show a lot of pale, smooth flesh. In the confusion of glimpses, it's hard to tell who's a boy or girl, but they're all so young and beautiful, so full of life. Breaking through the cacophony of music, one guitar strums louder and louder than the rest. A scraping roar, like a band saw being twisted into the most gorgeous, powerful chords, almost religious in its emotion.

_Music so sublime, so deeply vampiric, I had no doubt it could be heard in hell. I had no choice...it summoned me..._

The music echoes about the stone chamber, thrumming a deep, life-giving pulse. Suddenly, the lid of a sarcophagus scrapes and slides to one side. The figure re-emerges from its tomb, carrying an ancient violin, its cape now in tatters, shoulders bent. He creeps across the cemetery in unnatural, staccato movements as if hindered by the physics of distance and time. All the while, the music plays, drawing the figure towards it.

The figure moves through the shadows, avoiding the spill of yellow light from the street lamps. Stopping in a darkened alleyway, he gasps for air, exhausted by his movements. He listens again to the mesmeric tune of the band in the distance when down the alley; he hears a voice calling out to him.

"Need a fix?"

The figure stares hungrily as the dealer shows a little parcel wrapped in foil. Stepping back into the shadows, the figure beckons the dealer to him. When the man approaches, the figure lets out a wild, animalistic cry and lunges towards the dealer in a flash of teeth and blood. The dealer is lying on the ground as the vampire gnaws at the dealer's neck, the music becoming louder and louder and it reaches a crescendo.

Once the vampire has his fill, he looks at his hands as the veins refill with blood, giving his skin a youthful tautness. Rising from his victim, the monster licks his bulbous, blood red lips while pushing away his thick, black hair from his face.

_Whether it was that first meal, the music, or the 120 years of rest, I'm not sure, but suddenly, I was feeling better than ever. My appetite for living was voracious. My hearing so exact that I could locate precisely the source of the music..._

The vampire emerges from the shadows in the dealer's tight fitting leather outfit. He looks up at an extremely run-down apartment.

_My old home._

High in the attic, a single window glows with dim light. The entire building is shaking from the sound of the band playing upstairs. The room booms with music, speakers stacked on all sides, literally shaking the building down to its foundations. The band members stare at each other as if in some tantric trance as they play. A skinny blonde kid with glasses sways back and forth as his fingers climb up and down his bass. The lead guitarist doesn't even look at what his hands are doing as he plays a mind blowing riff while staring directly at the bassist. The drummer's thicker frame beats on his set, driving the other members further into the music.

_It was hard to believe these beings were mortal, for they were so confident in their skin. Everything in my body wanted to be with them, I couldn't help myself._

Then, from somewhere in the room, an angelic voice begins to hum the most hypnotic melody over the tune, melting in exquisite harmony. Arching his neck in some higher ecstasy, the guitarist looks across the makeshift studio and suddenly stops playing.

"What the hell, Ray?"

Seeing Ray's stunned face, the other members turn to see the vampire perched like a raven on top of the stack of the speakers, eyes closed, still humming to the fading reverb of the guitars. The intruder slowly opens his cool grey eyes before speaking.

"Please, don't stop."

The drummer sets down his sticks and stands up. "What the fuck? How did you get in here?"

The vampire merely chuckles and cockily replies, "The door, of course."

Mikey and the drummer look at the door on the other side of the attic; they should have seen him come in. Ray stares at the vampire, quite taken by his handsome looks.

"Your music woke me from the longest sleep. It's sublime. In 120 years I've never heard anything quite like it."

Mikey opens and closes his mouth a few times, almost afraid to speak. "Who-who the hell are you?"

_The question provoked an irresistible urge..._

"You may call me the vampire Gerard."

The band looked completely stunned, half scared and half disbelieving.

_It just rolled out of my mouth. With one simple sentence I had betrayed everything about my kind. Betrayed our code of secrecy, I should have been afraid of who might be coming to punish me, but I couldn't be bothered. I had more important matters to attend to._

"Your struggles are over," Gerard says before disappearing and ending up on the other side of the room in the blink of an eye. "All that you've ever dreamed of will be yours."

The three men turn around to see the vampire smiling at them, baring his sharp white fangs.

"What the hell is this?" Mikey was backing away farther and farther away from Gerard.

"This? Why it's your lucky day."

Everyone stares at the pale monster in front of them before the drummer breaks into a huge smile. "Cool! We got our very own vampire! I'm Bob, the skinny one is Mikey, and the one with the hair from hell is Ray."

Mikey and Ray look at each other, getting used to the idea before breaking into smiles themselves.

"Hey, Vampire Gerard, I've always wondered...Can vampires cut their hair?" Ray gave him a toothy grin.

Gerard looks at his matted locks and realizes his mane is much longer than any of the other guys he's seen in this century. "I didn't have a need for it in my time, the longer, the better. I suppose we should find out..."

Ray smiles before running into the other room to get some scissors.

"So I guess you'll need some more clothes as well, that get up isn't going to suit our music," Mikey tries to smile at Gerard, but seems incapable.

"I'm always open for change; I will change your lives if you will help me to change myself." Gerard steps further into the room and begins planning how he's going to become known to the world once again.


	2. Can You Stake My Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you take this spike? Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky? Can you take this spike?   
> Will it wash away this jet black feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" by My Chemical Romance

_It was a bold move, I admit. But from that moment on, they were my friends, my children, my band. Together we rode on the wave of preternatural ambition to superstardom, giving the world a new God...me._

The lights of London blind hoards of people as police cars section off a few blocks around a very sleek, ultramodern office building where a huge crowd has gathered. Through the crowd, a very long, black limousine snakes its way towards the building. Rows of fans dressed in gothic style as ghouls and vampires scream out while pushing and shoving to get closer to the vehicle.

"Gerard! Gerard!"

Girls press their breasts and necks up against the limousine. The band looks frightened as they hear the thump of fan after fan flinging themselves onto the car. The sound of groupies screaming with pure excitement is almost too much to bear. The crowd's screams reach a fever pitch as Ray, Mikey, and Bob climb out of the limousine with wide eyes. Brian, the band's manager, climbs out after them and begins to usher them past the crowd.

A wave of hysteria hits the fans as Brian hustles the band through the crowd and up the stairs into the building, past the giant billboard with their own faces painted on it. Gerard's smiling face is larger than the rest, placed right above the announcement millions of fans have been waiting for.

**MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE-LIVE & UNDEAD-OCTOBER 31, ALL HALLOWS EVE, DEATH VALLEY, USA**

The band is ushered into a high tech conference room with hundreds of reporters waiting for them. The room crackles with anticipation. Brian steps up to the main podium and waves his hands to silence the crowd.

"May I present to you, Gerard Way!" Brian pushes a button and a black curtain slides open to reveal a huge monitor on the wall.

Every eye is glued to the screen even though nothing but static is showing. Then suddenly, a face in shadows appears. Gerard's hair is much shorter, though still at shoulder length. Red eye shadow is applied heavily, giving him an even more corpse-like appearance. He remains half-hidden by shadow as he begins to address the numerous reporters.

"Good evening. I'm so sorry I'm late. I was just having my...breakfast." Gerard leans forward into the light, giving him an even more eerie glow.

Hushed whispers move through the crowd as Gerard stares at them with his eyes burning unnaturally bright. When no one dares to speak up, Gerard smiles out at the reporters with fangs showing.

"Excellent makeup job. Marilyn Manson, look out!" One journalist cracking a joke was all it took for the entire crowd to burst into shouting questions.

Brian steps back up to the podium to gain control, "Hey, hey! We're going to keep this short! One at a time. Uhh, you!" He points to a pretty French journalist in a magenta suit.

"So, Gerard. You say you're a real vampire. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but from what I remember about vampires, you guys usually keep your identities secret. Why have you chosen to come out of the coffin, so to speak?" The journalist finishes her question and readies her pen, waiting for Gerard to answer.

"What you say is true, but why hide it in this day and age? I've hidden in the shadows for centuries. It's time to share myself with the world."

As nearly every person in the room hurries to record Gerard's words, Brian gives a big winking smile to the camera crew before a younger, hipper music magazine reporter pipes in.

"Hi, Patrick Jones from Kerrang! Magazine. I was wondering if your being undead hurts the record sales?"

Gerard laughs, his voice cracking towards the end. "Our album just topped all sales records. Our label couldn't be happier."

The French journalist from before interrupts several other people about to throw out questions. "Could you prove it? You know...give us a demonstration of your powers?"

"If you'd like, I could give you a private demonstration in your hotel room tonight, even though your blood doesn't suite my...tastes." Gerard licks his lips and winks at the reporter, causing her to drop her pen and pad.

"Why not a demo at your own house? I mean, what's with all the secrecy about where you stay? Is it true you move residences every few days?"

Gerard smiles, not giving anything away. "After calling one stone tomb home sweet home for so long, I like to experience as much diversity as I can. Wouldn't you?"

The Kerrang journalist cuts in with yet another question. "There are a lot of rumors flying around the internet about the hidden meaning in your lyrics, some say you're giving away vampire secrets, specifically referring to the song Vampires Will Never Hurt You. Something in all that?"

"Maybe I'm trying to resurrect a few old friends with my words. Daring them to come out and play."

"Out of the closet?"

Gerard smiles, "The casket..."

The crowd erupts in laughter, enjoying this performance thoroughly.

"Gerard, your first and only concert for this album is just days away. Why just the one?"

"I don't like repeating myself. We will never make the same album twice and never play the same songs."

"But, aren't the other vampires pissed you're giving away their secrets?"

"I imagine they are. My lyrics are just confirming legends, nothing more, they really have no right to be so angry."

"Last question, Gerard. Do you have anything to say to the other vampires listening out there?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Gerard leans forward and smiles at the camera. "Can you stake me before the sun goes down?"

Gerard leans back into the shadows before the screen turns to black. As the reporters shuffle out of the room, two figures are left standing in the shadows, unseen. Their eyes are glowing strangely.

"Goddamn fool's going to bring back the Inquisition."

"I say we kill him before this gets out of hand, bleed him dry."

"We gotta find him first. Elusive bloke. Never know where he's going to turn up."

"Well, we know one place he's definitely going to be..."

"When I was in Manchester, the coven there was saying exactly the same thing. That we should nail him at the concert."

"I'm not sure...if he's as old as they say, he's gotta be pretty strong...if you came within a mile of him, he'd eat you alive."

"Yes. Well, let's see how he handles a thousand of us at once."

The two figures skate off into the night, leaving no trace of them behind. Gerard sits all alone in his magnificent chateau. He stands up and crosses to the large doors the lead to the balcony, opens them up, and walks across his lavish grounds, gazing up into the night. As he stares up at the dark heavens, he inhales like an emperor taking in his kingdom, stretching his arms out, still drinking in the adulation. Slowly, his grin fades only to be replaced by a melancholy look.

Quietly he whispers to the world, "Can you take this spike? Will it was away this jet black feeling?"


	3. Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have kissed honey lips  
> Felt the healing in her fingertips  
> Burning like a fire  
> This burning inside her
> 
> I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
> I have held the hand of a devil  
> It was warm in the night  
> I was cold as a stone
> 
> But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2

Two goth girls follow Brian through the large grounds of Gerard's current hide out. It's just past midnight and there is no one else to be seen. Both girls are blonde, and dressed in next to nothing, trying to attract the vampire.

"Right this way, ladies." Brian points to the lit up room just across the way.

"I heard he keeps all of his girls locked up in the basement and it's really nice. They give you food and cable and everything."

"Oh please," the shorter of the two whispers.

"That's what I heard! But you have to let him suck on your neck whenever he wants," the taller one says with a smile.

"Doesn't sound too bad, I've done worse."

"I'll say."

Brian leads the girls into a lavish room filled with ancient statues and large pieces of furniture. Even with almost no floor room, the place still looks and feels empty.

The girls walk around a bit, taking it all in. "So...this is Gerard's house?"

"It is this week. We move around a lot," Brian says with a nervous smile.

"Why is that?"

"What can I say? The guy is just-" Brian was cut off by a cold rush of air at his side. He turns around and sees Gerard leaning against the doorway with a cool smile on his lips.

"Boss! I didn't see you there!"

"No. You wouldn't, would you?" Gerard stood up straight and stepped extremely close to Brian, making him even more nervous.

"Uh, Boss? These are the girls you asked for," Brian said, motioning to the girls while stepping backwards.

Gerard looked at the girls and stepped closer to the tallest one, taking in her scent. He was so close that the girl could feel his unnatural coldness, causing her to shiver involuntarily. The shorter of the two looked envious that her friend was getting all of the attention and reached out and brushed her hand against Gerard's arm, causing him to stop suddenly and stare at her.

"Uh, boss?" Brian looked very frightened. "Do you want me to take the girls home later?"

"No thank you, Brian. I'll make sure they're taken care of."

Brian simply nodded and stepped out of the room, locking it as he went. Gerard motioned towards one of the huge couches as he sat down on the bed in the corner of the room. "Please, make yourselves at home."

The girls looked at each other before sitting down and lighting up a cigarette. After a few hits each, they turned towards Gerard with what they thought were seducing looks.

"Do you want some?" When Gerard stared at them with the same smirk on his face, they tried again. "Do you want something else?" The taller girl stood up and got closer to Gerard. "Are you hungry?" She motioned for her friend to follow her as she kneeled onto the bed.

"Are you hungry for something else?" The short blonde girl reached for Gerard's belt and started to fumble with it. "Come on, let's have some fun."

"Don't do that." Gerard sat up and thought for a moment before turning around and giving the girls a seductive look.

Gerard got on all fours and started to crawl towards the wall, the girls mimicking and following him. Every once in a while he would look back and lick his lips, sending the girls into a frenzy of excited giggles. Once he reached the wall, Gerard started climbing it slowly, causing the girls to stare open-mouthed at him. He reached the top of the wall and crawled onto the ceiling, right above the two women.

"Come down and play," the girls said, pouting.

Gerard smiled devilishly before flipping and falling off of the wall, landing on top of the girls as they giggled, unaware of what was happening. The vampire held down the shorter girl with one hand as he tore into the neck of the other, making her unable to scream. Gerard drained her completely before moving on to her shrieking friend. He bit her wrist while holding a hand over her mouth to silence her. As he felt the girl's life slip away, Gerard removed his cupped hand from her mouth and dropped her wrist, licking his lips in the process.

After calling his cleanup crew, Gerard went outside and wondered when he would meet someone that didn't make him simply want to rip their throats out. When would he meet someone he wanted to spend his eternity with?


	4. This Sick, Strange Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sick strange darkness  
> Comes creeping on so haunting every time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "I Miss You" by Blink-182

A handsome young man lays in black satin sheets, listening to My Chemical Romance's "Demolition Lovers." His black and red hair sticks to his face as he sleeps listening to Gerard's voice, still as death. Flickering candles all over the room reveal his lithe, strong body, pale as the moon. He is surrounded by his work, ancient language books, his laptop, and countless notes thrown around. He has a book clenched in his hand, _The Unconscious Vampire_. The man's eyes flutter as he dreams.

* * *

_A six year old boy lays awake in a large bed, staring at the rows and rows of ancient instrument lined on the walls. Laughter can be heard faintly in the distance. The boy gets up and walks slowly down a large corridor. He is dwarfed by large, stone pedestals, all lit with candles. He moves past rough-hewn columns, watching something with great curiosity. Behind him is a giant mural of names carved into the stone walls, a family tree, extending up onto the ceiling and down to the floor._

_A grand party is in progress with about thirty vampires, all thin, pale, and beautiful. An eclectic group, elegantly dressed in Indian silks, Arabic veils, mixed with a few gaudy Versace outfits. The guests lean into each other's necks, showing blood-red tongues and fangs._

_A young vampire scoops up the boy and puts him on her knee._

_"Ah, Frank. You want to come and play with us, don't you?"_

_Frank just stares at the vampire, nervous and intrigued. He hears his name being called from the other room._

_The vampire leans in close to Frank's face. "Soon, soon, little one. I'll make sure you're with us forever."_

_Frank winces at the words. At the same time, he hears his name still being called, more urgently than before._

* * *

"No!" Frank sits up with a start. He stands up, heart pounding as he tries to shake the dream off. There's a bulletin board behind his bed with a flyer for the only My Chemical Romance concert. He takes off the headphones and walks over to the fireplace in the center of the room. On the mantle is a single framed photo. He picks it up and holds it tight. It's a picture of young Frank in the arms of a raven-haired woman with her back to the camera. Frank sets the photo down and catches his reflection in a mirror. His face is distressed, troubled by the dream. He goes to the window and stares out into the black night. The dark waters of the Thames snake through the London cityscape. He leans against the wall and blows out the candles until he is completely surrounded by darkness.

Fluorescence pierces the black night. Frank comes out of the tube station in tight, black pants, a white V-neck, and silver-studded boots. He looks down the street. In one direction is a busy, brightly-lit street. Frank gazes at a group of tourists coming out of a pub, laughing. Then he turns and looks the other way. A dark street with no one walking among it. He hesitates a long moment, stares at the light, and then plunges towards the darkness, leaving the echoing laughter behind.

Frank passes by a prostitute stepping from the shadows as cars cruise by. Unable to look away, he gazes as the man gets into a car. He stares back at Frank before disappearing into the night. Frank tries not to stare as he passes couples using the shadows for privacy in the dark, filthy streets. He strides past a girl leaning against a brick wall, the man grunting, moving rhythmically against her.

Fog floats in the yellow vapor lights. Frank pauses at the intersection of a narrow alley and hesitates, nervous, before turning down the dark lane. From the shadows, Frank gazes, wide-eyed, at the Soho private club's entrance, a solitary door with a faded sign and a dull blue light mounted above.

Frank hears strange whispering before seeing a group of figures moving through the fog. One pushes a buzzer, waiting for the door to open. Frank stares, barely breathing, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. The figures have white, luminescent faces and strange, bright, glowing eyes. A moment later, a slot in the door opens. The glowing eyes of another creature stare out at the group, scrutinizing them before the slot closes quickly.

Frank stands there, deliberating before taking a step closer to the door. He pauses, trying to regulate his breathing before taking another nervous step. Just before Frank steps from the shadows, he hears something, causing him to quickly whirl around.

Another group of the strange figures walks steadily down the street towards Frank. He begins backing away, a hissing sound slowly filling the alley. Frank's eyes lock in on a creature with black hair, leading the group down the street. He's obviously the leader, laughing loudly, and women on both sides. The creature hits the buzzer and it's only a moment before the door opens, inviting them in. Before the supposed leader of the group enters the building, he looks behind him, directly at Frank.

Frank retreats further into the shadows and heads home, forgetting his purpose of his little adventure.

 


	5. They Might Fill Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they might fill your place  
> A temporary stand in for your face  
> This happens all the time  
> And I can't help but think I'll die alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Cubicles" by My Chemical Romance

Gerard's face appears on a video screen in front of a room lined from floor-to-ceiling with leather-bound books and ancient scrolls. Subjects are marked, Werewolves, Poltergeists, and Possession. A sign about the door reads;

**SECRET ORDER OF THE TALAMASCA: CENTER FOR PARANORMAL STUDIES: LONDON HEADQUARTERS**

Frank, making a presentation, stands before an impressive and imposing group of ten Talamascans dressed in demure suits. He is excited and a bit nervous, hoping to impress his superiors. He holds a remote that controls images appears on the large video screen. Clips from Gerard's press conference continue as Frank fazes out at the Talamascans.

"I have reason to believe that Gerard's the real deal. A vampire and an ancient one."

One Talamascan sits forward, arms folded across his chest. "I don't know, Frank. It looks to me like the guy's got a good P.R. man with a flair for the theatrical."

Frank leans forward, hands resting on the meeting table in front of him. "It would appear that way. However, have you listened to his songs? Read his lyrics?"

The Talamascans glance at each other, surprised. A few shake their heads and laugh; they are not My Chemical Romance's usual audience.

"Well, I have. In one of his songs, he refers to a pub called The House Of Wolves. I think it's a clue..." Frank pushes a button, causing the lyrics to appear on screen.

Frank, reading the screen, "You better run like the devil, 'cause they're never gonna leave you alone. You better hide up in the alley, 'cause they're never gonna find you a home. And as the blood runs down the walls, you see me creepin' up these halls." Frank turns back to the group. "It turns out, in the late 1700's, there was a pub right in the backstreets of Soho called The House Of Wolves."

The lyrics on screen are replaced by an old engraving of a pub with the sign reading. "HOUSE OF WOLVES."

"It had a reputation for dealing with black magic. Witches' covens, séances, that sort of thing."

Quick flashes of gruesome drawings appear. Animal sacrifices, corpses floating above a table.

Frank begins to talk faster and faster with his enthusiasm. "Most importantly, reports of people being lured there and subsequently attacked by bloodsucking fiends."

Quick flashes of gruesome period newspaper drawings, blood pouring from the neck of a screaming woman; a white-faced ghoul with fangs. Frank is smiling wider, excited by his discovery. On screen, an old map of London appears.

"Here's where you could find The House Of Wolves in old London." A modern map appears, overlaying the old map. "And here is where it would be today. Of course, the House is not there anymore. That part of London is mostly old warehouses, meat-packing plants."

"And in a few years it will be artists' lofts and pretentious French cafes," one Talamascan scoffed.

Frank leaned forward again as he talked. "Yes, but right now there's only one place to get a drink...of sorts. A private club in exactly the same place. The Dead Pegasus." Frank clicks his remote and a photo of a more modern looking building pops up. "Well, what happens at The Dead Pegasus now makes The House Of Wolves looks like a Happy Meal at McDonald's."

Frank pauses for emphasis, gazing at the faces of the Talamascans, gauging their reactions.

"It's a vampire coven and Gerard's leading us to it."

Murmurs erupt throughout the room, many of definite interest, some of definite skepticism. Frank's face shines bright with his enthusiasm.

One skeptical Talamascan raises his voice to be heard. "What makes you think this?"

Frank smiles and pushes a button, ready to receive the Talamascans' approval. On screen, a new picture appears of several figures, white faces, dark clothes, but they are very blurry.

"Frank, can you, uh, focus that any better?"

Frank's excitement dampens from embarrassment. "Well... it was taken...while..." He clears his throat and rolls his shoulders uncomfortably. "...in motion."

One Talamascan smiles at Frank sympathetically. He gazes out at the others, seeing he's losing their interest.

Frank quickly trying to recover, "But, listen, if you look closely, you can see they're vampires. I'm sure of it. And Gerard's leading us to them and-"

Before Frank can finish, another Talamascan interrupts. "Interesting... perhaps we should assign someone to observe-"

"Oh, please! Based on this so-called 'data'? That's a waste of time and money!"

Frank blinks, trying not to crumble under his colleagues gaze. "But...uh..."

"Wait a second. Who took this picture?"

Frank pauses before answering quietly, "I did."

Murmurs bubble through the entire group now. They stare at Frank, dismayed.

"You went there?"

"Yes. Last night." Frank's shoulder slumped in shame.

"And who gave you this directive?"

"No one. I...just...went." After his admission, Frank quickly tried to recover his ground. "Look, I know it was breaking protocol and I'm really sorry, it's just, I think-"

The same Talamascan interrupts again. "Frank! You're just an apprentice here! You must follow our rules... Or perhaps we need to reconsider your position."

Frank stares at the man for a moment before another person butts in. "For twelve centuries our mission as Talamascans has been to observe and record paranormal behavior. But never get involved. You're getting far too close."

Frank, gesturing to a photo, defending himself, "Hey, does it looks like I got involved? That is not called involvement. That is called running."

A Talamascan leans forward, trying to help the situation. "But, Frank, tell us, what did you see?"

Frank turns to her. "Vampires…Gathering. I'm sure of it."

Frank steps from the podium, moving through the Talamacans as he pleads his case. He talks a mile a minute, his passion rising. "You have to listen to Gerard's lyrics! They're amazing. Many of the references could only be derived from years of research in the Bibliotech de Paris, which seems unlikely for a young rock star in his early twenties. Plus, there are historical details dating back hundreds of years he describes that don't exist anywhere...except in our library. He refers to Bert, the great white lord, who ruled over a group of islands off of the Bay of Naples in the late 18th Century. What I'm trying to say here, and maybe I'm not doing the best job of it, is that Gerard may be the oldest and most powerful vampire ever documented!"

Frank sees some of the Talamascans listening again, but one of them shakes his head. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would he be forecasting this to the world? He's all but drawn a map and marked an X. What vampires hold sacred is keeping their kind a secret. You never name other immortals, tell where their lairs are. They'd be hunted down."

Frank nodded, not letting the words get to him. "Right. That's the best part! Gerard's not afraid to piss them off! He wants mortals and immortals to know he's there to know he exists. I do not know why... But this has never happened before. Don't you see? He's a one man revolution."

All the Talamascans gaze at Frank a moment. He holds his breath. Has he gotten them back?

"And this photo is your evidence? It's hardly conclusive," one Talamascan snorts. "C'mon. It looks like the Blair witch!"

The Talamascans burst out laughing. Frank stares at them, his face burning red. He's lost them, blown it, made a fool of himself. His frustration rises, he can't hold it in. It bursts out of him. "Fine! Well then, I guess I'll just have to go back and get better, more conclusive evidence! Maybe you just can't unravel all the mysteries of the world out there, by sitting around all day in a dusty old library in there!"

As they gaze at him, astonished, Frank gathers his materials and starts out the door. Several start shouting back at him. Amidst the uproar, a voice booms across the room.

"Frank!"

Everyone turns and quiets down. James Dewees stands in the back of the room. He's the superior Talamascan, though younger than some, very charismatic.

"My office…Now." With that, James turns and walks out. All the Talamascans look at Frank. It doesn't look good. His face burning red, Frank turns, and leaves.


	6. Long Ago And Oh So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, and, oh, so far away I fell in love with you before the second show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Superstar" by The Carpenters

A line of hopefuls wanting to enter an exclusive club wait for the judgement of two bouncers, one buff, one sleek.  
    The sleek one points to random people, letting them in. "Okay, you, in. You, no.." He smiles at a sexy girl." You, in.." He spots an unattractive guy and shouts a stern, "No."  
    "C'mon, man, she's waiting for me in there. She said she was putting me on the list. My name's Norman--"  
    "Hey, get a life," The bouncer turns to another sexy girl. "You, in."  
    Across the street, a figure in the shadows watches.  
    After the bouncers let the set amount of people in, the sleek one heads around the corner with one of the young, sexy girls he let in, trying to get a hand up her dress. A cold wind suddenly blows, fluttering her skirt. The bouncer looks up, a dark figure stands in the shadows. "Hey, perv, get the hell out of here!"  
    The figure steps from the shadows. The bouncer's face turns white as he come face-to-face with Gerard. The bouncer starts to back away as the girl starts to scream. Gerard clamps his hand over the girl's mouth and brings her close. "You. In..." He gestures to the club. The girl turns and runs for her life. As the bouncer backs away, terrified, Gerard turns to him.  
 "You. No." Gerard lunges like a phantom, a flash of teeth and black leather. The sound of bones crushing can be heard in the street.

 

* * *

  
**(Gerard's London Home-That Night)**  
    Gerard enters, dabbing his mouth politely with a white handkerchief. The sound of the band practicing below can be heard through the floor. Gerard turns and goes through a door that leads down to his private sound studio. After some shuffling of chords and people, Gerard and his band rehearse one of their songs, music and voice melding into a grand, almost operatic harmony.  
    Two sound engineers work the board, cups of coffee in hand. "When's the concert?"  
    "Four days," says the other engineer as he changes levels and flicks various switches.  
    "These guys are gonna kill!"  
    Behind them, Brian sits pensively, watching. Surrepitiously, he glances down at the book on his lap; _Vampires-The Occult Truth_.  
    Brian holds a phone to his ear and closes his eyes. "Yeah, Phil. We'll need a limo from the airport. I don't know which airfield yet... I don't know the arrival time either." Brian lets out a heavy sigh. "Yeah... I'll call you from the plane... Nope, I'll tell the driver where he's taking us... Hey I don't even know myself... Pick up address in London?... Forget it... You'd never find this place. Christ, we'll probably have changed houses again by then... What can I say, the guy's just..."  
    Shaking his head, Brian glances down at his vampire book. Looking back up, he sees Gerard now staring at him intensely while he sings. "--just uh... shy... that's it... shy," Brian finishes quietly.  
    In the studio, Gerard slides into a high "C" as he leans into the microphone, catching his own reflection in the booth's window. Suddenly, the glass cracks and falls to the ground in a million glistening pieces. Brian practically jumps out of his skin, doing his best to stifle a cry.  
    The sound engineers stare at Gerard, dumbfounded. "Shit," the older one says.  
    As Gerard leans back up, setting the microphone down, Mikey, Ray, and Bob "whoop" with excitement.  
    "We rock!" shouts James as he holds his drum sticks up in the air in a "victory arms" pose.  
    "Yes, I'd say I'm down with that," Gerard says, causing the room to errupt in laughter.  
    "I'm ready for Los Angeles," Bob announces, still pumped.  
    "I'm ready for Death Valley! Two days till we go!" Ray adds.  
    Through the broken glass, Brian can be seem slumping into a chair, his nerves totally frayed.  
    "Think we can call that a night," Mikey announces.  
    With that, they all begin to unhook their instruments. Mikey and Bob start to pack up at Ray slowly approaches Gerard and nuzzles his neck. The vampire shivers with temptation as Ray's hand moves down the front of his pants. Gerard pulls the guitarist into his arms, leaning into his neck he breaths in the other male's scent. He closes his eyes for a moment in ecstacy and then suddenly opens them right at Brian who looks forward, extremely perturbed.  
    "Oh, the sweet song of his blood," Gerard says, smiling like the devil  
    Brian continues to stare ahead, looking anywhere but directly at the vampire.  
    "I'll hear it in my head all night," Gerard says as he gently lets Ray go. "Brian," he calls as he goes directly to his manager. He stops in front of the terrified man and reaches into his open shirt before pulling out the crucific around his neck. "I didn't know you were religious."  
    Brian tries to laugh it off and starts to back away. As he turns to open the door, he stumbles, accidentally cutting his hand on a fallen shard of glass. Blood trickles from the open wound. Brian looks up at Gerard whose dark eyes stare intensely at Brian's blood. Brian quickly sticks his hand in his mouth. With a horrified expression, he realizes he's sucking his own blood. He quickly heads out of the room, but Gerard is faster and reaches into Brian's shirt pocket. Pulling out a clove of garlic, Gerard shakes his head, the same devilish smile planted on his lips.  
    "Brian," Gerard says in a mock-disappointing tone.  
    Brian tries to laugh as he reaches for the garlic to put it in his pocket. Gerard grabs Brian's hand, blood trickling down his wrist. "Be careful, Brian. Very careful," the vampire says intensely before walking away. Brian lets out breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

* * *

**(James' Office-After Calling Frank In)**  
    Frank steps into a wood-lined room. The walls are covered with hundreds of books, artifacts, and paintings. James fixes his eyes on Frank as he pours some coffee. "How's everything? You alright? You sleeping okay?" he asks.  
    "Yeah, I'm great. I just found a vampire," Frank says daringly.  
    "Frank...you're taking this Gerard stuff pretty seriously...why?"  
    "'Cause I think I'm on to something huge. The most important sighting Talamasca's had in years." Frank pauses and sighs heavily. "Jesus, I don't know, James! I thought I was onto something...maybe I didn't see anything..."  
    James takes in the dark circles around Frank's eyes. He notices how quickly he's finished his coffee and pours himself another cup, smiling gently at the young apprentice. "You know we work in a really strange field, right? The supernatural is beguiling at times. It doesn't like to just be observed, it's only satisfied when it has drawn us in completely. I know becaue I've felt these things myself. That's what we have to resist, as Talamascans...it's not always easy," James says, a shadow crossing over his face.  
    Frank leans forward and stares directly at his boss. "James, C'mon. You know me, I'm not freaking out on you. I'm just onto what looks, alright, what looked like a good lead. You're the one who taught me how to do all of this. You're the one who taught me to keep pushing and pushing. James, listen, there's nothing else. Nothing is 'beguiling' me, alright? Nothing."  
    James finishes the rest of his coffee and stares at Frank questioningly. He smiles and sets down his cup, forcefully changing the mood. "Alright. Just checking."  
    Frank nods and starts to head out. Looking down at the papers on his desk, James calls out, almost casually, "Well, all I can say is that you're really lucky you're not laying dead in a gutter with two holes in your neck."  
     Frank stops at the door and turns. "I'd be even luckier if that damn picture came out-" Frank pauses and looks at James, amazed. "Wait a second. So you _do_ believe me? You do think it's a vampire coven?"  
    James looks up, his eyes sparkling. "Yes. But not exactly for the reasons you might think. Though your research is top-notch of course-" James smiles and stands up. "Come back here. I'm gonna show you something." He goes to the paintings hanging on a wall in the back of his office, covered with black velvet. Frank follows as his boss unveils them.  
    An Eighteenth-Century painting is revealed. The interior of an enormous Italian villa is shown. There's a man in his forties with long white hair, his back to them, but his face is reflected in a standing mirror.  
    "What do you see?" James asks.  
    "They're all nightscapes. The detail is amazing! Mid-1500s. Florence."  
    "Right. And what do you see in this one?" James asks as he pointed to another painting.  
    Frank moves to the next work. Another nightscape is shown, a giant medieval tableaux, circa Brugel.  
    "And I know it's a Dutch pastoral  
    Frank runs his finger across the faces, then stops on the face of a gentleman with long white hair watching the bloodshed of gory battles and the sacrifices of saints burned at the stake. "This man is in both," he observed.  
    "Right. He's in all of them," James confirmed.  
    Frank moves to the next painting, then the next, and the next. They're all nightscapes set and painted in the style of different eras, all featuring a portrait of the same white-maned man. "Have you--"  
    "Carbon tested? Yes. The different paint samples are all authentic. All painted at the time of that particular style."  
    Frank stops at a contemporary self-portrait.  
    "It's Bert, Frank."  
    Frank whirls around and stares disbelievingly at James. "Bert?! From Gerard's lyrics? I knew I was right!"  
    "Yes you were. Good work," James acknowledges.  
    Frank smiles at him, victorious.  
    "I've been personally tracing him for decades. My little obession. The oldest vampire ever documented. The closest we've come to the original vampire."  
    "What do you mean 'the original vampire'?"  
        James points to a larger depiction of a beautiful woman in Egyptian garb. "There's a Mesopotamian legend that there was once a queen of Egypt, ليندسي, or, Lindsey, long before the Tutankhamen or Nefertiti. She was believed to be the original vampire... Bert himself dates back to 400 B.C."  
    Frank gazes at all of the paintings, shaking his head in wonder. "James, you've been tracking Bert your whole life. Maybe he's out there waiting for you right now. Don't you ever want to just go and find him and--"  
     James crosses to him and grabs Frank's shoulders. "No! Jesus, we're not talking about having a drink at the Dorchester, Frank. You know that. Especially with the ancient vampire; the older they are, the more powerful, the more dangerous." James releases his grip on Frank and smiles down at him. "Anyway, you don't need to go and stake out some club. Your time is too valuable. I have something far better for you."  
    Frank looks at his boss in surprise. "You do?"  
    James leads Frank over to a locked cabinet. "Yes. And I'll tell you something. I've never shown this to anyone. No one else has proved themself in the way you have."  
    Frank's gaze softens, he feels touched by the trust James has in him. "Thanks...what is it?"  
    "Oh, you're gonna love this," James says as he unlocks the cabinet. "Although, I'm sure it will keep you up nights to come with nightmares." He takes out an old leather-bound journal and turns to Frank. "Gerard's diary. I found it some years ago. This is where you'll find the answers you need."  
    Frank stares up at him in absolute awe, taking it in. James gestures in the direction of the Talamascans in the library. "They don't need to know everything, right?"  
    Frank smiles as James hands him the diary. "Thank you for this."  
    "My pleasure. When I took you on as an apprentice, I knew it was the smartest thing I'd ever done. Now you and I will meet when you're done...this will be _our_ project."  
    As Frank goes out, James smiles after him. But after the door closes, his gaze turns again to concern. He crosses back to the paintings, pauses a moment, staring up into Bert's eyes before covering the work with the black velvet.


	7. The Day That Starts It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all  
> I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Headfirst For Halos" by My Chemical Romance

  
**(Frank's Apartment-Night)**  
    Frank sits on the floor, curtains drawn, the room lit with candles. A My Chemical Romance song plays in the background as he opens the journal James had given him.  
    "Je suis le vampire Gerard...I am the vampire Gerard," he reads.

* * *

**(Mediterranean Island-Reading From Gerard's Journal)**  
 _It was the winter of 1788 and I was brought to a Mediterranean Island by the man who made me..._  
    A lightning flash illuminates a sprawling 18th-Century sea-front villa set high above a rough, nighttime seas.  
 _...if a man is what you'd call him._  
    There's a great, round room encircled with candles, their reflections flickering in the great glass windows bracing back the oustide storm. A huge antique bed sits in the room's center with Gerard laying on it feverish and fitful, dressed in a soft linen nigtshirt. His neck has a large, swollen bite on it. Another flash of lightning jolts him awake. His hands feel the inflamed wound on his neck as he sees an indistinct shape of a man dressed in draping red velvet sitting asleep in a chair across the room. An easel stands before him, holding an unseen painting. Gerard rises out of the best and grabs his clothes from a nearby Louis IV chair.  
    Gerard stands up and heads for the door before suddenly stopping. He looks back to see the painting that is being held up by the easel. It's a portrait of himself in ancient Roman garb, like the god Mars, complete with his black hair and fiery hazel eyes. Unable to help himself, he approaches the painting, completely fascinated by his own image when suddenly, the sleeping man leaps up, grabs Gerard unmercifully, and again plunges his teeth into the young man's neck.  
    Gerard fights as best he can but his strength is no match as he's slowly drawn down to the floor. Finally, the strange man lifts himself up from Gerard's neck and wipes his blooded mouth on his painter's cloth before speaking. "Gerard. Welcome."  
    Weakened and helpess, Gerard drags himself back across the floor in terror. "Who are you? Do I know you?"  
    "I'm unknowable by nature," the vampire says. He advances again on the young man, causing him to squeak in fright. "But you may call me Bert."  
    "I-I'm the lord of a great manor. T-they'll send an army of men to look for me," Gerard stutters as he keeps weakly dragging himself away.  
    "I doubt they'll find you, Lord Way. You're a long distance from home."  
    Gerard slumps flat on the floor, his strength finally leaving him.  
    "You're weak...near passing I can barely hear your heartbeat," Bert says, leaning down towards the dying man.  
         "I'll kill you!" Gerard yells, his voice rough and weak.  
                  Bert smiles, impressed. "You really do fear nothing. It is why I chose you. Because you think things are possible which truly aren't."  
    Gerard stares at the vampire, his eyes wide. "Chose me? For what?"  
    "My companion. Someone to share my burden," Bert says, bending down over Gerard. "You've lost a great deal of blood.  
    "I'm dying," Gerard croaks, about to errupt into tears.  
    Suddenly Bert draws a knife from a Roman sheath on his belt. With the last of his strength, Gerard grabs his attacker's wrist. "Then drink," Bert says as he leads Gerard's hand with the knife. The vampire smiles and cuts his own arm, opening his veins. Gerard stares in true terror as Bert lets his blood drip onto his lip. Gerard pulls away as the blood slides into his mouth. "Good, is it not?"  
    Gerard closes his eyes, realizing it truly _does_ taste good. That's the new terror that's gripping him. He crosses himself and stares up into Bert's gentle eyes. The vampire bends down and cups Gerard's chin. "Drink from me and live forever. You've been brave enough for one night, my son."  
    Bert brings his open vein to Gerard's lips. He hesitates, but then suddenly starts to feed hungrily as Bert's face fills with the bond. He slowly sinks down to his knees as Gerard feeds and feeds. As Gerard drinks, a barrage of images flood into him of Bert's life through the ages... Impressionistic, subliminal bursts of images, color...the glory days of the Roman Empire to this very moment flash by. He continutes to drink from the vampire until Bert gasps with the creation of his child. "Drink...drink and learn," he breathes out.  
    Gerard's body begins to grow stronger, his back arching up as he draws the 'life' into him with full force as Bert begins to weaken. "There...there...that will do." Despite Bert's words, Gerard continues to feed hungrily. "No...no more! Gerard, no more!"  
    With one great move, Bert pulls Gerard off his arm and tosses him across the floor twenty feet away. Bert reels back, clamping his open vein with his hand as Gerard curls on the ground, gasping ecstatically from the rush.  
     Slowly, Gerard starts to feel something. Pain begins to travel through his body, consuming him until he screams. Bert crosses to Gerard as he convulses on the floor. He kneels and gently wipes his brow. Gerard's body thrashes as he grabs at his own limbs. "Don't be afraid, it's only your body that dies," Bert says as he wipes Gerard's brow again. The young man breathes out one last gasp of air and finally dies.  
     Then, Gerard's face still buried in his arms, he begins to laugh almost drunkenly. Raising his head, his metamorphosis is clear as his face pales and his eyes fill with a new kind of power. "More!" he shouts before smiling with red glistening lips.

* * *

**(The Beach-Nighttime)**  
 _I impressed my maker with my thirst for things. He set out to educate me in the unkown. Taught me all about the world, its hidden history...and about myself._  
    An old fisherman cries out as Gerard bites into his throat. Bert watches as the fisherman's body relaxes and Gerard pulls away. "That's enough, my son... When you feed, you must hold back from the moment of death. You must never take the last drop, or it will draw you in and you will die."  
    The fisherman is moaning as he rolls around on the sand. Looking down at the suffering victim, Bert swiftly snaps his neck and dumps him into a boat. He picks up an oar, and with vampire strength, drives it like a stake through the bottom of the boat.  
    "Remember, there is wisdom in the flesh, Gerard. A man wears his history on his skin." Bert feels Gerard's gaze and turns to him. "I'm talking about humanity."  
    "Humanity?" Gerard asks as he watches the water begin to fill the bottom of the boat. He snorts and turns to his maker. "We're murderers."  
    "We're more than that. Their blood that we take into us carries with it life... their life, their knowledge, their complexity. Appreciate your prey, Gerard." Bert gazes at the fisherman, then, with vampire strength, shoves the boat far out into the ocean.

* * *

**(The Beach-Another Night)**  
    Below the brightest of summer night skies, Gerard and Bert walk along, talking intensely. The ocean appears to shimmer in the faint light of stars. In the distance, several bonfires burn on the sand, dancing figures gathered around.  
 _My senses ran amok, like a newbown child. And as for my new powers, I was beside myself with the pleasure of it all..._  
    "The trick is to find the way to face eternity head on. The spirit can be annihilated by boredom just as the body can be destroyed by sun or fire. My solace, my delight, is witnessing the unfolding of human destiny."  
    Gerard gazes at Bert's eyes dancing with intellectual fervor. As they walk, they pass a group of teenagers, just younger than Gerard, at a bornfire, dancing, laughing. Gerard gazes over at them as he and Bert pass, hidden in shadow.  
    "From Christ to the Dark Ages to the enlightenment, I've never been able to divine what was coming. That's what keeps my going, I can't wait to see what human beings are going to do next."  
    Gerard nods, taking it in. They pass another bonfire. Music floats through the night. An older man plays balalaika while his daughter plays violin with great passion.  
    "Who could've predicted the Enlightenment? Or Hannibal and his elephants?" Bert stops talking and turns. Gerard is no longer beside him. Bert turns back and sees Gerard standing in the shadows, listening to the music. The young woman, sensing something, turns towards Gerard in the shadows as she plays. Bert goes to Gerard and pulls him farther into the shadows. "Careful," he warns.  
    "But why must we hide, Bert? We are the powerful, we are the immortal. We should walk fearless in the open!"  
    "Shh. The life of a vampire is a life of discretion. We must sleep during the day, when we are vulnerable to the sun. Mortals must never know about us. It is forbidden, for the sake of all our kind."  
    "So I could never know her?" Gerard asks as he gazes at the violin player, the harsh reality sinking in.  
    "Not unless you wanted to kill her."  
    "So I can never be known?" Gerard whispers.  
    "You're known by me. I granted you that. There are others of our kind... though most are solitary creatures.  
    "My God," Gerard says, his eyes filling with some existential realization.  
    "Forget God. You're no longer in his realm. Now we must leave."  
    Relenting, Gerard starts to follow. But the music quickens. Gerard pauses and turns back as if the music is calling to him. The girl is still facing into the shadows towards him as she plays fast and wild, her fingers flying. Gerard stands there frozen to the spot. The music pulses through him. He gazes at her fingers, studying their intricate movements intensely.  
    Impulsively, Gerard goes back to them and hovers, his face still somewhat obscured by darkness. He starts clapping along to the music exuberantly. The girl and her father smile and nod to him as they play. Bert, in the shadows, is fuming. Gerard's eyes fill with the moment, the girl's vitality. He notices that there are several instruments sitting on the ground by the girl. He reaches over and picks up a violin. He studies the girl's playing again, then with his new powers, as if by osmosis, begins to play with exactly her skill, exactly her movements.  
    The girl and her father laugh, delighted with this new musician. Gerard plays along with them, joyful, exhilerated. The girl's fingers fly, causing Gerard's fingers to pick up speed as he mirrored her movements. Faster and faster they played. A glittering torrent of notes fly out of his violin as if it is made of gold.  
    Unconsciously, Gerard steps closer to the music, into the firelight. The father and his daughter become less certain as they gaze at Gerard's strange, pale, glowing skin, the luminous shine of his eyes. But Gerard is completely taken by the music, the moment. Sensing something strange, the other two violinists stop playing. Gerard looks up and sees terror in their eyes. The father is slowly back away, pointing in horror at him.  
    "Fantasma! Teras!" the old man yelled.  
    Bert steps lightning fast out of the shadows and grabs the father. The girl drops her violin, turns, and starts running down the beach to a bonfire in the distance. "Stop her, Gerard!"  
    Gerard turns to Bert and shaes his head 'no', his eyes filled with sheer horror.  
    "You must!"  
    Gerard hesitates, then runs after the girl. She turns back, sees him getting closer, and starts to scream. Gerard is suddenly in front of her with his hand over her mouth, covering her muffled scream. Her struggle is no use against his strength. Reaching up to her neck, he touches it and looks into her terrified eyes.

* * *

    Bert kneels over the body of the father on the island's deserted shoreline before tosing him in a boat. Gerard gazes at the lifeless body of the girl. Bert turns to Gerard, furious. "I will not have you put everything at risk! You will mind our laws!" He picks up Gerard's victim and tosses her into the boat as well. "We remain in the shadows. To do otherwise is a road to destruction."  Bert turns to Gerard, who's standing in silence, gazing at the girl and her father. "I see you still have a few lingering mortal emotions. They will serve you no good, Gerard."  
    Gerard turns to Bert, shaking his head. "My God, what have you done to me?" he asks, his voice a horrified whisper. He turns again toward the bodies of the dead girl and her father, his face filled with pain. "She's just a child...forgive me."

* * *

**(In The Villa)**  
    Gerard is standing alone in the bedroom, in a deep reverie, playing the girl's violin with incredible passion. His playing picks up speed as he works himself into a Pagnani furor.  
 _The faces of my victims haunted me, rising behind my eyes, reminding me of my fate... I played for days trying to expel the last bit of my human feelings... and face the cold, dark wasteland of eternity._  


* * *

**(Back In Frank's Apartment-Night)**  
    Reading the journal, listening to Gerard's music, Frank hears the lyrics;  
 _As days fade, and nights grow_  
 _And we go cold_  
 _Until the end, until this pool of blood._  
    Frank looks up, his eyes filled with tears, moved by Gerard's loneliness. He gazes into the dark night, then turns, sees his camera, and decides it's time for another outing.

 


	8. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every breath you take  
> Every move you make  
> Every bond you break  
> Every step you take  
> I'll be watching you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Every Breath You Take" by The Police

  
**(London Street Later That Night)**  
    Frank moves steadily along the street past darkened warehouses. Several bonfires line the lane, illuminating rows of prone bodies, cardboard shelters, and empty bottles. The drunks look up at him with dead eyes.  
    Frank goes deeper into a labyrinth of alleys, the street becoming darker with every step. In the distance he sees a blue light with figures moving through the fog. He moves slowly along a wall in the shadoes, trying to get a better look. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a bottle smashes. Frank quickens his pace and runs straight into a bulky figure. A primal scream rises from his stomach. The figure is a homeless drunk, more scared than Frank is, who scuttles off quickly into the night. Frank presses his back against the wall and takes a deep breath.  
    Frank inches around the corner and, from the shadows, gazes at figures knocking on the solitary door in the wall up ahead, with the dull, blue light mounted above the old sign that reads;  
 **The Dead Pegasus**  
    The slot in the door slides open. A moment later, the figures vanish inside. Soon after, two couples approach, dressed in black. Frank takes a deep breath then falls into step behind them. One knocks on the door. A face peers out at the group, steps back, and the door opens. Frank follows the couples in as the door shuts behind him.  
    The music inside is part blues, part Kurt Weil, part Gothic, dark and ominous as if the pianist knew exactly the sort of trouble Frank was in. The bar is comprised of elaborately-carved Chinese dragons. There's a TV mounted incongruously in the corner showing a silent My Chemical Romance video.  
    Couples dance cheek to cheek, rotating like figures on a music box. Another couple is necking hot and heavy in the corner. Frank stares at the patrons of this vampire coven. Many of the faces are unnaturally pale and gaunt. Their eyes shine with a strange, reflective light. Frank moves through the tables, passing a mortal yuppie sitting with a vampire girl he's obviously just met that night.  
    "Wow. This is the coolest after hours club ever. You sure you don't want a drink?" the yuppie asks.  
    "Soon," the vampire says, glancing up at Frank as he passes.  
    Frank looks quickly away and moves on, feeling the pianist's eyes watching him. The couple necking in the corner begins to get even more aroused. A mortal girl sips on her drink while her lover, a vampire, kisses her shoulder, her throat.  
    Frank approaches the bar where three pump vampires slouch, looking up at Gerard on the TV screen.  
    "Every coven's going," one punk says, unaware that another vampire, face hidden behind a hood, is watching his every move.  
    A young girl dressed in Goth gear sits down at the bar. The punk vampire turns and smiles insincerely at her as she stares up at Gerard on the TV. Getting a sudden chill, the Goth girl takes her drink and moves back into the crowd as the vampire looks after her with murderous eyes.  
    As Frank reaches the punk vampires, they fall silent, watching him pass. He turns and stares at the necking couple. He gets a brief glimpse of the tiny trickle of blood on the mortal girl's neck as she swoons, an even briefer flash as her vampire lover comes up for air, his lips and teeth shiny with blood.  
    Frank stares at the couple, horrified, when he hears someone talking to him.  
    "Come here often," one of the punk vampires asks as he leans towards Frank.  
    "Sure, all the time," Frank replies, his mouth suddenly going dry.  
    The punk vampire pulls down Frank's collar. "Don't see any marks."  
    "You haven't seen the rest of my body," Frank quips.  
    "Is that an invitation?" Another vampire asks as he licks his lips.  
    Frank finds himself surrounded by the three vampires. He shakes his head, too frightened to get out a response. "So, where's your host?" the third punk asks.  
    "My host? Oh, he's here somewhere," Frank says as he peers into the darkness and starts moving towards the door.  
    He's stopped by one of the punk vampires blocking his way. "Your host. What's his name?"  
    Frank looks around, trying not to panic. Pale faces and dark eyes stare at him. There's a terrible pause as Frank struggles to regain his ground. "Bert," he spits out quickly.  
    The hooded vampire leans forward slightly, surprised, and studies this strange mortal, fascinated.  
    "Sorry. Don't know the guy," the first vampire says, casuing his cronies to errupt in laughter.  
    Frank desperately tries to cover his terror. "Bert has the blood of the ancients flowing in his veins."  
    "There aren't any ancients left. They all turned to dust."  
    "That's a myth. Bert is around her somewhere..." Frank again heads for the door, but the first punk appears in front of him. Frank stares at the vampire, terrified. "You... you really should meet him."  
    "And why is that?" the vampire asks, a clear mockery in his voice.  
    Frank watches the other punk vampires slowly begin to close in on him. As he speaks, he slowly edges to the door. "Because... because... he's wise, a philosopher... he asks the big questions. Like how are you going to get through eternity? It's easier for us mortals. Life is brief, but for you..." He inches towards the door, desperately stalling. The vampires' faces gleam menacingly as they close in. He struggles to get the words out. "I mean... what can you really do with immortality besides just slip from one day to the next, trapped in a void of meaninglessness, relieved only by your next victim? How do you not give in to despair and just wither away from boredom, hopelessness?"  
    The punk vampires pause and stare at Frank as his words sink in. The hooded figure leans forward, revealing his face. It's Gerard. He stares at Frank, amazed. Frank glances desperately at the door. It's just a few feet away now. "You know, it's like they say, the more things change, the more they stay the same. For you, that's forever, right?"  
    All around him, vampires are turning to look. The punk vampires stare at him, their eyes narrowing. Frank is now just a few inches from the door. He can barely breathe. The first vampire gaze at Frank, his confusion suddenly turning to anger. "You know, you're really a downer," he says, baring his fangs.       
    Frank bolts out the door, feeling hundreds of vampire eyes watching him. Gerard gazes at Frank, absolutely entranced as the other vampires follow the running mortal out the door.  
    Frank hurries up the alley and breaks into a run, but the punk vampires from the bar land in front of, beside, and behind him. His heart races as he shakes with fear, feeling the vampires close in on him. "Now this isn't gonna hurt. You might even enjoy it," one of the vampires says as he runs his hand up and down Frank's body.  
    Frank starts to shake as he breaks out in a cold sweat. The others grin, enjoying the scene. The vampire picks him up by the throat, his legs flailing in the air. Suddenly, the two vampires turn and hiss like cats. Frank hits the flagstones hard with a grunt. He gasps for air and looks up as the vampires are hurled out of the alley by an invisible force. Frank turns, still woozy, and finds himself staring at Gerard. His eyes open wide, entirely stunned.  
    Gerard drinks Frank in with his eyes, marking the soft paleness of his skin, his long, black and red hair, the flush on his cheeks, his pulsing jugular.  
    Frank stares into the vampire's entrancing hazel eyes and tries to gather himself together, half fearful, half titillated. They gaze at each other, the air suddenly becoming electric. "You saved me," Frank croaks.  
    "Perhaps... So you know Bert?"  
    Frank notices his bag cast aside by the punk vampires, Gerard's journal sticking out. He glances at the vampire and figures he hasn't seen the leather-bound book yet. He steps away, trying to distract Gerard. "I know a lot of things."  
    Gerard gazes at Frank and moves closer, breathing him in, making him flustered. "Not how to stay alive apparently," the vampire says, smiling.  
    "Well, I guess we've got that in common. Although I think I'm a little ahead in the race here.  
    Gerard pauses, surprised at Frank's brazeness. "Well, I can fix that." He circles the mortal. Frank is shaking, terrified. Enjoying the game, Gerard smiles and moves closer.  
"'As days fade, and nights grow. And we go cold. Until the end, until this pool of blood.' It's about the girl with the violin, isn't it?" Frank suddenly blurts out.  
    That stops Gerard. He gazes at Frank, surprised. He recovers his composure and stares at the young man, regarding him anew. "Is it? And what else do you think you know?"  
    "I... I think you're a lot like Bert," Frank says, desperately trying to stall.  
    Gerard stares into Frank's eyes, probing. "Am I? Tell me all about it."  
    "You're... you're both artists. He's a painter. You're a singer..." As Frank speaks, Gerard guides him over to a pile of crates. He stares at some beer bottles shattered on top of one an guides Frank's hand downward, closer to the shattered glass.  
    "Is that so? What I do is art, is it?"  
    "Yes... From nothing... you try to create... something beautiful..." Frank says, shaking as his hand gets closer and closer. "...out of the... the cold, dark wasteland of eternity."  
    Gerard stares at Frank, the words oddly familiar, then scrapes the mortal's finger along the bits of broken glass and gravel. Frank gasps with pain as Gerard gazes at the drops of blood that appear glistening on his finger.  
    "Something beautiful," Gerard says softly.  
    "But... but Bert isn't a rebel," Frank says quickly. "You're different in that way. You don't want to hid, follor the laws, concealed in the shadows like some insect. You... you still want to walk with the living, don't you, Gerard?"  
    Gerard stares into his eyes and slowly brings Frank's bleeding finger toward his mouth. "Well, I'm not hiding now, am I?"  
    "No," Frank starts, his bleeding thumb getting closer and closer to the vampire's mouth. "But the only time you're not really alone is when you kill... But, Gerard, you can't help it... it's not youre fault... He made you this way."  
    "Ah. Poor, poor me," Gerard says, shaking his head, Frank's blood on his lips.  
    As Gerard brings Frank's finger closer an closer to his mouth, their eyes bore into each other as he stares at the human's rosy cheeks, the cold sweat on his forehead, taking in his remarkable, if foolhardy daring. He brings Frank's bleeding finger into his mouth. His eyes burn as he tastes him for mortality, his fragility a brief second, listening to his blood.  
    There's something there that surprises him as he gazes at his mortal man. He feels something. Desire. Then his blood speaks to him as Gerard's eyes fall on his bag. He sees the journal and it all falls into place. Gerard's lip curls in anger. He shoves Frank away and wipes his mouth, the mood taking a sudden turn. "Well, Talamascan, you're certainly a very clever librarian, aren't you?"  
    Frank stares at the vampire, found out. Gerard turns from him, laughing, but not the kind of laugh to make him think all's well.  
    "How sad," Gerard says, shaking his head. "You people always trying to know the unknowable... So, was it a good read? My diary." Frank slowly nods, admitting to it all. "The Talamasca's been following me for years. I've never known one to be so brave. Or is it just foolish?"  
    "I... I'm only an apprentice."  
    Gerard waves him off, dismissive. "Go. I'm through with you. Your kind never satisfies my thirst."  
    The vampire turns and walks away. Frank lets out a sigh of relief and stares after him. He hesitates, then suddenly calls out, "Does anything, Gerard?" There's a pause in his gait, but Gerard keeps walking away. Frank hesitates again, but still calls out. "I mean, what's the point of coming into the light if not to have someone really know you?" Gerard keeps walking and Frank takes one last chance. "You want the world to see you're real, don't you, Gerard? Don't you? Well, here I am!"  
    Suddenly, Gerard spins and stares at the fragile mortal man risking everything. There's a flash and Frank gasps. The vampire is now standing right in front of him. Gerard grabs him, pulls him close, tight, hard. He could just snap Frank's neck and be done with it.  
    "You better just stick to your books, Talamascan. 'Cause you have it all wrong. I love all this. I delight in it. The dark, dreary world I went to sleep in has burnt itself out and has been replaced by the 20th Century. Can you imagine my joy at waking up to discover such a world? It has outdistanced my wildest dreams of it. I scream of good and evil, and mortals stand and cheer. I adore being back in action. Every moment, every single drop of it! Now consider yourself exceedingly lucky and go!" Gerard pushes Frank away, causing him to gasp as he is humbled by the vampire's physical power.  
    Frank retrieves his bag and starts away. As he reaches the end of the alley, he pauses, takes a breath, and turns back, daring everything. "Gerard!" The vampire turns and stares back at him, astonished. "There's something you left out of your diary."  
    "What?" Gerard asks, amazed.  
    Frank stares right into the vampire's eyes. "You kept her violin, didn't you?" There's a pause, then Gerard shakes his head and laughs at the absurdity of what Frank's saying. "Hey, it's okay. I understand," he starts. "After all, it's only human," Frank ends softly.  
    That stops Gerard. Their eyes bore into each other again. Electric. Then, Gerard hisses at Frank, the inhuman sound filling the alley. He lunges, fangs bared and Frank screams, turns, and runs.  
    The next thing he knows, Frank finds himself in the midst of traffic on a busy street. "Jesus Christ." He stands there a moment, happy, amazed to be alive. Then it sinks in. He realizes-Gerard let him go. He glances back at the alley, but the vampire is gone. He brings his finger to his mouth and slowly sticks it in, tasting his own blood before shivering with fear... and something else...desire.  
    What Frank doesn't see is Gerard in the shadows, silently watching him. The vampire gazes at Frank's youth, his bright eyes, his daring, his mortal passion. He has affected him. He watches as Frank turns and runs away.

 


	9. Everyone I Know Goes Away In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I become,  
> My sweetest friend,  
> Everyone I know,  
> Goes away in the end,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Hurt" by Johnny Cash

Frank, his face bright, walks quietly around a corridor as he talks intensely on a cell phone. "You're right, James. The journal has everything in it!"  
     _"I knew you'd appreciate its scientific significance."_  
    "James, listen, I'm going to Los Angeles for the concert."  
     _"What? You are not! I forbid it!"_  
    "James, I... I talked to him... Look, I'm sorry. But I... I have to see what's out there with my own eyes. I'm on to something. I just don't know what yet... I have to find out."  
   _"Frank, you listen to me very, very carefully now. You are no longer seeing things clearly. Your emotions are clouding things."_  
    "It's not emotion. It's instinct. I'll return when I have my findings goodbye."  
     _"Frank, wait!"_  
    Frank hangs up. He still can't believe what he's doing. He heads for a boarding gate at Heathrow airport. He hands his ticket to a worn out looking attendant and boards the plane. Once Frank finds his seat, he puts on headphones, turns on Gerard's music, and opens the journal.

* * *

**(Gerard's Bedroom In The Villa)**  
    Gerard is standing alone in the bedroom in a deep reverie, playing the violin with incredible passion. His playing picks up speed, the bow bending across the strings with a maestro's speed and precision.  
 _Yes, Bert was impressed with my thirst for knowledge... But it turned out that there was such a thing as knowning too much. There were things Bert was not yet ready to teach me... and Bert and I parted ways._  
    Suddenly, the bow flies out of his hand and slides across the floor, jamming itself under an old bookcase. Gerard comes out of his spell, walks across the room to the bookcase, and bends down to cleave the bow out from under it. Having difficulty, he pushes back an old rug on the floor when he sees something.  
    Carved into one of the floorboards is an Egyptian eye with a hole dug out of its iris. Stepping aside, he realizes he is standing on a manhole. Gerard pokes his finger through the hole of the Egyptian eye and lifts the manhole to reveal a steep set of steps leading down into the villa's basement.  
    "Bert!" There's no response after Gerard's call. He looks around, wondering what to do. Taking a candelabra off the table, he ventures down the stairs, peering into the darkness. Gerard negotiates a circling flight of stone steps, winding its way into the lowest bowels of the villa, still carrying his violin.  
    Gerard finds himself facing a steeply descending passageway that stretches into darkness. He tests the stones ahead of him with caution. Suddenly, the sconces along the passageway come to life. In quick succession, they flare up and burn with an unnatural intensity. Gerard, struck with curiousity and wonder, puts down his candelabra and ventures forth. He rounds the corner and finds himself in an open foyer area that leads to two great wooden doors, held firm by a tree-sized carved wooden bolt that bars the doors shut from the outside.  
    Suddenly, the bolt flies up and splinters with a shriecking CRACK. The doors fly open, revealing a bright light from within. Gerard, apprehensive, continues towards the open doorway. He enters a sanctuary, squinting through the bright light from scores of burning sconces. At the far end of the sanctuary, Gerard makes out the shape of two statues, an Egyptian man and an Egyptian woman sitting stone still, seemingly straight at him.  
    Stepping closer, they appear not to be statues at all, but rather alabaster humans with the palest skin imaginable. Gerard's eyes widen at the sight of their clothes-the most valuable Egyptian finery; bracelets of gold, headdresses of incredible gems, clothes of silk. Staring up into their faces, Gerard is struck with realization. "They're... alive."  
    Gerard is drawn to the woman, her form and beauty is exquisite even in its absolute stillness. As if this statue had just asked him to play, Gerard holds out his violin. "Would you like me to play for you?"  
    The woman's eyes still bore into him. Gerard smiles and raises his violin and begins to play. The song of the violin echoes around the walls. Gerard plays with increasing abandon. He plays and plays, getting lost in the music. He throws a glance up at the throne and stops. One of the statues is moving.  
    Slowly, the woman's eyelids pull back to reveal dark, almost black eyes. Gerard stares in amazement as her arm rises up, her wrist extended outward to him. He moves towards the woman as if he was being beckoned. A green vein appears beneath the marble surface of her skin. The vein pulses as the blood courses around.  
    Gerard lowers himself, as if genuflecting, and bends closer to the vein which looks like the very fountain of life. He sinks his teeth into the woman's vein, drawing in the unimaginable fountain. A burst of image and color floods into him as views of Ancient Egypt, power, supremacy, slavery, the bright burning sun, red lips, and blood spurting like a fountain.

* * *

Bert is hovering over Gerard, who's laying on the stone floor in a catatonic state, staring. Bert looks down upon him, the sconces above blazing high with flames. "What have you done, Gerard? Gerard!"

* * *

Gerard lays in bed, feverish, his skin paler than ever. Bert is standing at the foot of the bed, watching over his spawn. "Gerard?" he calls out quietly.  
    The young vampire's eyes bulge open in the grip of some incredible sensation, smiling the most wicked of smile. Gerard's chest heaves upward, pulling his body with it, only to be jerked back by the manacles that hold him to the bed. "More!"  
    "I don't think so, my little lord," Bert says softly.  
    Gerard writhes with a physical delight that is almost painful. Once he realizes he's shackled to the bed with manacles and chains, he struggles against them. "Let me go!"  
    "No. You've drunk the purest blood. Seen the oldest of things; far too much for one as young as you. You've been unconscious for days."  
    "God, her blood is like liquid fire," Gerard says, his voice rough and lustful. "Who are they?"  
    "She... she is your mother, my mother... Lindsey, the Queen of all who are damned. And he is her king."  
    "Release me!" Gerard yells as he struggles with all his might. One of his manacles splits, releasing a leg. Bert stares, surprised.  
    "She made you quite powerful," the elder vampire says as he withdraws a saber from its sheath. "Don't make me use this!"  
    Gerard still struggles, causing his manacles to strain. "Bert, please, just one more time. I felt the sun. The light, Bert, the light!"  
    Suddenly, pressing the knife to Gerard's throat, "Gerard, listen to me! I have watched over Lindsey and her king for 2000 years! They must never awaken!" Gerard stares up at his maker, pure defiance in his eyes. "Lindsey and her king nearly drank this earth dry when they ruled over Egypt. They drank until they lost their will to drink. They became living statues. And yet, Lindsey still sustains the life force of all vampires. It is believed what happens to her, happens to all of us." Gerard gazes up at him, taking it all in as Bert moves slowly away. "If she were ever to rise, she would again desiccate the earth! She has no respect for anything except the taste of blood. Immortal and human alike."  
    Gerard roars and struggles against his manacles. "You'll not stop me!"  
    Bert stares at him, shocked. "I hear her blood in your voice... In all the years I've cared for them, not once have they moved!"  
    "Until tonight. And she chose me! Me! Never you! You'll not stop me!"  
    Bert moves at super-speed and grabs Gerard by the neck, pinning him down. "You are a part of a great coven! You take responsibility for your kind!"  
    "I must have more!" Gerard, snarls as he looks at Bert, lost, his eyes intoxicated with Lindsey's blood. Bert steps back, looking at his fledgling with great sadness, anger, and disappointment.  
    "I chose you for bravery, but, I was wrong. You know only selfishness. I can no longer trust you. It gives me no pleasure to look upon what I have created," Bert says as he turns his back on Gerard.

* * *

**(Next Day)**  
    As the last warm colors of the sunset vanish into the blue of night, Gerard awakens, his manacles removed. He stretches, shakes his head, as if clearing his mind, but something causes him to stop... Something has changed. Bert's paints are gone. Some of his paintings remain, but his easel and paint boxes are nowhere to be seen, leaving only their splattered outlines on the faded marble floor.  
    "Bert!" Gerard calls. He waits for a response, but gets none. He waits only a moment before running down the dark staircase, only the candelabra in his hand to light the way. He throws open the doors and enters to find that Lindsey and her king have been taken, along with the thrones, and most of the royal paraphernalia. "Bert! Please!"  
    Gerard runs down the beach, the sand showing no footprints.  
 _Many times since, I have called to Bert. I howled into the night in lonliness and pain._  
    He screams into the darkness, filled with despair and grief before disappearing off into the night.  
 _But there was no answer, just the endless procession of days, months, years. My teacher left me to my darkest lesson; that in the end, we are alone._  


* * *

Frank closes the journal, his eyes wide with the new knowledge of Gerard's past. He sits there a moment, speechless, then stares out at the vast, black night, the lights of L.A. shining in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love some reviews for the story as I continue! Not really sure if anyone is enjoying it much.


	10. The Famous Living Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who walks among the famous living dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "This Is How I Disappear" by My Chemical Romance  
> \---  
> The beginning of the chapter is supposed to show how Gerard's music is causing the ancient vampires to rise, just in case anyone gets confused!

                Gerard stands on the edge of a very high fence, high above the sparkling lights of downtown, gazing into the dark night. The fence encircles his Hollywood Hills home, a high-tech modern version of a medieval fortress of steel and glass, hidden deep in the canyon. His only neighbors are chaparral and coyotes. He closes his eyes as if listening to something…

 

* * *

               My Chemical Romance’s music plays for the evening shift over a sweatshop boom box in an Asian factory.

 

* * *

               The same songs are being played from the speakers in a shop window in an Indian marketplace.

 

* * *

               In an ancient graveyard, the ground splits open. From out of the dirt, a beautiful teenage boy stands naked. The boy pulls the pieces of a worm-eaten coffin from his person, whistling the tune to another My Chem song.

 

* * *

                 Massive ancient stones part as another resurrected figure rises from the darkness. With one self-assured twist of her head, the vampire shakes the red dust from her hair to reveal long, curling black tresses falling down over her dark-skinned shoulders.

 

* * *

               A portable radio is held by a camel driver camping out in the Sahara Desert. His camel brays fearfully, causing his owner to stare out across the sands. His draw drops in terror as he looks upon a corner stone of a desert sarcophagus beginning to move. A figure in tattered rags emerges from the tomb and unbandages his face and neck, shaking the sand from his hair and eyes as he went. A skeletal form with white, leathery skin, bulging with strange blue veins smiles at the driver with a polite smile. The driver faints back into the sand as the camels bolt off.

 

* * *

               In Lindsey’s tomb, her king sits motionless on his throne, not resurrecting at all. Lindsey’s throne is empty, the queen nowhere to be found. The ancient king’s throat gapes, torn open. Whereas before his skin was pale, it’s not a chalky powder. A god again walks the earth. A gust of wind suddenly blows and the king crumbles into white dust. His ancient life was finally ended, much unlike his queen…

 

* * *

**(An Airplane-Nighttime)**

                    A tall, shapely female flight attendant sways down upon the first-class aisle of an airplane. She stops by the seat where Frank is sleeping comfortably. Pulling out a blanket, the flight attendant drapes it over Frank, tucking it closely around his neck, then, curiously, the stewardess leans down. The attendant begins to sensually kiss Frank’s neck before her lips part to expose fangs slowly sinking themselves into his skin.

                    “Gerard,” Frank murmurs in his sleep.” He stirs awake to see the face of Lindsey, her usually dark eyes, suddenly flashing bright. “Lindsey!” Frank shouts. He looks up to see the real attendant standing next to him.

                    “We’ve started our approach into L.A. You should fasten your seatbelt,” the woman says with a refreshing cheer.

                     Frank nods and quickly fastens his belt, pulling it tight.

 

* * *

**(Gerard’s House in L.A.-Nighttime)**

                    Gerard glides through an open door and calmly touches the ground. He empties his pockets out on a coffee table before dabbing his mouth with a handkerchief. He tosses the handkerchief on top of the table, revealing fresh bloodstains on the cloth.

                    “I hate bedtime,” he says, a look of loneliness clouding his face. He turns and goes into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

               A vampire walks through Gerard’s mansion. He walks past the band laying in the studio in a hazy sleep from yet another night of debauchery. The intruder stalks menacingly into Gerard’s private hall and makes himself comfortable on a couch.

 

* * *

               Gerard bolts up and looks around the room. He sees no one, but continues to scan the room with all his powers, and to his utter surprise he finally sees a painting. It’s leaning up against a wall, turned front-side over. Gerard gets out of his coffin and goes over to the painting with trepidation. He turns it over and then smiles to himself. It’s a portrait of Gerard as a rocker. The hand and style are unmistakable.

                    “Bert,” Gerard whispers before bursting out the door of his bedroom. He looks down into the living room and sees Bert sitting on a couch, still dressed in red velvet, studying the Rolling Stone with Gerard on the cover.

                    “Gerard,” Bert says, looking up. The two vampires regard each other for a long moment. Gerard is overcome with conflicting emotions. Slowly, guarded smiles rise to their faces. “It is good to see you, Gerard.”

                    “And you. Still wearing the old fashions, I see.”

                    “Old habits die hard.”

                    “How did you manage to slip through the 1950’s in red velvet?” Gerard asks.

                    “I slept.”

                    “Don’t think you missed much,” Gerard says, shrugging.

                    “Elvis,” Bert replies.

                    “Elvis, yes.”

                    “You’re bigger than he is now,” Bert says, holding up the Rolling Stone.

                    “I’d say a few pounds lighter. Though, if you ever catch me wearing a white jumpsuit, you have my permission to slice off my head,” Gerard jokes.

                    “If someone doesn’t get to you first.”

                    Gerard grins, feeling Bert’s disapproval. “Live and let live.”

                    “If it were only so simple, my son.”

                    “How did you find me?”

                    “You forget. We ancients have powers no ordinary vampires possess… And I know you. I remembered how you admired the medieval fortresses in the hill towns of Lyon,” Bert says, gesturing to the house. “All you’re missing if the moat and the cannons… which you may need.”

                    “Come, let me show you what it means to live in the light,” Gerard says, changing the subject.

 

* * *

                     Gerard and Bert sit perched on a giant billboard advertising My Chemical Romance’s concert. Down below, Sunset Strip is filled with Goths, club hoppers, and honking cars.

                    “Impressive,” Bert says sarcastically. “Reminds me of mad old Druids running around chanting in the forest. Very primitive stuff.”

                    “Out there? My fans. Thousands and thousands. The worship me. Millions of arms reach out to embrace, beg me to come into their lives.”

                    “It’s what you’ve always wanted.”

                    “With all my black little heart,” Gerard says, a smirk crossing his lips.

                    “Do you think of anyone but yourself?”

                    “I only have myself.”

                    “It may be time to get ready for some company,” Bert warns.

                    “What’s that supposed to mean?”

                    “Your music’s woken a very old friend.”

                    Gerard looks at Bert, trying to understand.

                    “Can’t you hear it? Or is the applause all you can hear now?” Bert becomes eerily still. A deep, somber tone starts to vibrate. The ground rumbles. Gerard, taken aback, remembers the scope of Bert’s power. He stares at his maker, and then closes his eyes.

                    The sounds of the world seem to fade away, revealing beneath the cacophony of mortals, a deep pulse like the beating of a heart the size of a planet. Gerard suddenly opens his eyes as the sounds of the world rush back to him.

                    “Lindsey has arisen. She has taken her King’s blood. Absorbed his power. You’ve done it this time,” Bert says in an accusing tone.”

                    Gerard stares at the older vampire, letting the knowledge sink in. “Good! I’m glad she’s risen! Let her come!” he says, grinning.

                    “Don’t you understand? You must stop this concert!”

                    Gerard shakes his head. “Two hundred years and the same broken record.”

                    “No. Not the same! You’ve only known Lindsey dormant. She too will find you. She is choosing her dormant. She has come to destroy you, Gerard. And in her wrath, she will devour everything that movies. Mortal and vampire alike.”

                    “Well then, it’s every vampire for himself,” Gerard says, smiling softly at Bert. “Just the kind of rules I like. The rules you taught me.” Bert is enraged, he tries to control himself as he gazes at Gerard. “Do you remember your first words to me, Bert? ‘I am unknowable.’ I’d rather not exist at all than have to live eternally as a ghost.”

                    “And you’re taking everyone with you, you fool! We were once mortals, too. It is our heritage we protect!”

                    “Such reverence for mortals! Then you should have left me as one!” Gerard says, slowly moving away.

                    “You’re a monster!”

                    Gerard shakes his head with a dark laugh. “Said the vampire to his son.” He turns and leaps off the billboard, disappearing into the black night, leaving Bert standing alone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! A huge update is coming next so be patient!


	11. The Tune Of Your Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "II Never Told You What I Do For A Living" by My Chemical Romance

In The Dead Pegasus, no mortals are in sight. The vampire doorman opens the heavy door and peers out. A glowing, beautiful, majestic figure moves towards him. The doorman is frightened, but mesmerized as the figure moves in.

                The barman looks up at the sound of the door being slammed. He does a double-take and watches in awe as Lindsey steps in. Everyone in the bar turns to look. She smiles at all the undead staring at her.

                “Hello,” she says, her eyes sweeping the room, taking in every inch, searching. Then she hears a My Chemical Romance video playing. She whirls around quickly to the TV and gazes at the screen intensely. Her eyes narrow and focus on Gerard.  “Hmm…his scent is fading. He was here too long ago,” she observes, almost completely to herself.

                A vampire decked in black leather slides up next to Lindsey. “You like him, love?”

                “He reminds me of someone I know,” she says, her eyes still staring at the figure jumping around on the screen.

                “All he’s gonna remind you of soon is a pile of bones. We’re gonna dismember him. Bleed him dry.”

                “Really? Is that what you’re going to do?” she asks, turning to the young vampire and taking him in. As if with a new idea, she smiles at him and moves to the dance floor, moving along to Gerard’s music. Her eyes are closed as she sways sensually, her hips gyrating. The dance is seductive, slow, her head thrown back.

                The vampires turn and stare at her, mesmerized, aroused by her movement. They move to the dance floor, watching. Lindsey bends completely back, her spine in a perfect arch, and opens her eyes. She smiles at all of her viewers, then turns to the vampire who had been talking to her, points to him, beckoning. He smiles back, happy to be chosen, and moves onto the dance floor. She dances a little farther way. A game. The vampire laughs and moves closer, only to find that Lindsey isn’t where he thought she was.

                He turns again and sees Lindsey behind him. He stares at her, watching her hips gyrating, her body slithering. A moan escapes from him, causing him to move closer to her yet again. This time he dares to reach an arm out for her. Lindsey laughs and begins dancing across the floor.

                The vampire’s smile is not to friendly now. He steps towards her, determined. She moves behind him, her body pressed up tight against his. He smiles and shudders with a rush of desire. All the other vampires watch, envious. Her lips brush his neck, her hands run up and down his body, pausing on his chest. He reaches for her, and she kisses him.

                She pulls away slightly and stares at her victim, seeing the pure pleasure on his face. “Then again, you could always do this,” she says as she sinks her fangs into his neck and plunges her hand down. The sound of bones snapping, the squish of ripping flesh, and the sound of loud sucking is almost deafening. A look of horror appears on the vampire’s face as Lindsey backs away, holding his dripping heart in her hand. She brings it to her lips and sucks on it thirstily.

                The vampire gurgles as she sucks the heart to a dry husk, then tosses it. She turns back to him, his face frozen in a grotesque mask. She laughs and drops him unceremoniously to the floor.

                Lindsey turns to face the rest of the horrified vampires. They begin to back away, but the door locks itself loudly. She sways again to the music, moving faster now, as if refreshed. “Turn up the music!” The terrified barman complies, hurrying to meet her demand. “Oh, I do love the 21st century,” she says, smiling to herself.

                She turns to the terrified barman again and pulls him over the bar, attacking him as if she were just reaching for a snack. He flails, but is overwhelmed by her strength. Another vampire flies towards Lindsey, knife raised, but she just turns and snarls at him. Suddenly, there’s an explosion of flames and the vampire screams as she is consumed. The musicians sitting by the piano also go up in flames, causing fiery ash to rain down on the other patrons.

                All hell breaks loose as the other vampires run for the door. The lock won’t budge, and they realize it’s too late as the flames overwhelm them. Through the flames, Lindsey smiles, now sucking on a vampire’s aorta like a straw. She tosses the body, her long tongue slowly licking her bloody, thirsty lips. She strides out through the flames and in a whispery, sing-song voice, says, “Ger-ard…Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

 

 

     

 


	12. What You're Up Against

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against because I've seen what they look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" by My Chemical Romance

Bert stands in the hills by the Hollywood sign, gazing down at Gerard's fortress-like mansion hidden in the canyon below. The wind blows the trees and bushes. Bert turns, uneasy, clearly sensing something as he turns into the shadows cast by the brightly lit sign. He stares as a figure emerges from the shadows.  
    The figure reveals himself to be Peadar, his face hidden in a cloak. "Bert, you've broken your oath. You were to watch over Lindsey and Emir. You are a great disappointment to me."  
    Bert looks up to see all of the Ancients now stepping from the shadows. Emir, the desert vampire in Egyptian dress, Alicia, the dark-haired beauty in her sari, Jepha, the boy sage in his Mesopotamian robes, and at last, Jamia steps from the darkness. She is beautful with long black hair and alabaster skin.  
    "Alicia, Jepha, it's been a long time," Bert says, bowing his head slightly. "Emir, Jamia, to what do I owe this honor?"  
    "You have been summoned because of your errant child," Emir says in an authoritive tone. He crosses to the edge and peers menacingly into the distance at Gerard's house.  
    "He's quite the devil, isn't he?" Alicia says, giving a deep, sexy laugh.  
    "His music mocks us, Alicia!" Jepha says, sounding insulted.  
    "His music moves my blood," the ancient temptress replies.  
    "Keep your amorous thoughts to yourself. His music is a threat to all vampires. We will let the covens dismember him at his concert."  
    "Yes. It will set an example," Peadar agrees.  
    "I don't see how this solves things. This isn't thought through!" Bert argues, fearing for his fledgling's life.  
    "Bert, we understand your affection for Gerard, but, your duty is to us," Emir says as he gazes down at Gerard's house with a threatening glance before turning to Bert with a look of warning. "We could always get rid of him right now."  
    "No," Peadar says loudly. "We will contact the covens. Let them know we condone the slaying. It will be better for all to see."  
    Bert, with a tortured expression, gazes at Peadar as Jamia steps up.  
    "Wait. Never mind Gerard! We have greater problems."  
    "Jamia is right," Bert says, stepping up beside the other Ancient. "It is Lindsey we face now."  
    "Is it true, Jamia? Has our Queen really risen?" Alicia asks, joyous.  
    "Don't be so happy, Alicia. I knew Lindsey when she walked this earth. I was her slave. I am now her enemy. I know what she is capable of."  
    "Yes. We've all felt her presence, ever as she hides from us," Jepha says, earning nods from the others. "What does she want now?"  
    "She knows only one thing. Taking pleasure in destroying life. She is already killing the young ones to build her strength," Jamia states matter-of-factly.  
    "She's sucked the life out of her King like a praying mantis. I sense she is getting closer."  
    "She has come to destroy Gerard, but he will only wet her thirst more," Jamia says, glaring down at Gerard's home. The Ancients look to each other, taking this in. Alicia looks around, suddenly nervous. "If we act together, we have a chance to destroy her." They all gaze at Jamia, astonished. "Yes! We must destroy her immediately! If she is not stopped, I'm afraid of what will happen to the entire mortal world."  
    "But can she be destroyed? I am left to bear the scars of the last attempt on her life. She was dragged into the sun. She survived..but we almost didn't," Peadar says, removing his hood to reveal his terribly burned face. They all stare at him, rethinking their actions.  
    "What happens to our Queen happens to us. If Lindsey dies, we die as well," Bert explained.  
    "Then so be it! We must take that chance," Jamia said, gazing at them all intensely as the meaning of her words began to sink in. "We must destroy Lindsey. For the sake of humanity! We must find her. Now!"  
    "But perhaps she has come to kill Gerard and then will go back to her slumber," Jepha suggested. "That is our only hope."  
    "Yes. That's right!" Alicia said eagerly. "She and the covens will take care of that brat. We must go to the concert and pay our respects to our great queen!"  
    "How?" Jamia asks. "With your own throat! You've all been asleep too long! You're still dreaming!"  
    Bert steps up beside Jamia again. "Jamia speaks the truth. It is our only hope." He then goes and stands beside Emir. The others gaze at the three standing together now.  
    "No. Jepha is right," Peadar counters. "We will go to the concert and first see what she does. There may be no need for action."  
    Alicia and Jepha nod their assent. The two groups face eac other. Jamia gazes at their faces, spits out the words; "Then you go to the concert and you shall see!" She shakes her head and turns. "And I thought the Ancients becamse wise with their years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Character is related to MCR in some way, just to clear this up.  
> Emir is Arabic for "Prince" which is translated to the Celtic name of "Brendon" as in Brendon Urie.  
> Peadar is Gaelic for "Peter" as in Pete Wentz.  
> Any other character has their real name being used, not a translation. I translated some names to stick with the vampires' ancient origin.


	13. For The Last Night I Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bought the last line.  
> I'm just the worst kind.  
> Of guy to argue.  
> With what you might find.  
> And for the last night I lie.  
> Could I lie with you?
> 
> Alright, give up, get down  
> It's just the hardest part of living.  
> Alright, he wants  
> It all to come down this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You" by My Chemical Romance

 

 Brian cruises the Hollywood streets in a red mercedes when he sees something. A guy dressed in typical gothic style is standing on the street in front of a record store. He sighs, pulls over, and gets out. Behind him, a cab pulls over. It's Frank, he'd been trailing Brian. He gazes at the manager intently as he talks to the goth guy in a whisper.

 

* * *

**Gerard's House**

  
Loud, intense music is head as the band rehearses. Gerard creates a fantastic melody around the beat. He lets the note trail off, eyes closed, smiling, the reverb still ringing in the room. Suddenly, he hears something and turns. Outside, dogs are howling across the canyons like wolves. Gerard crosses to the huge glass doors and goes outside. He stares out at the ominous night. As Mikey and the band continue to play, the wolflike howls get louder.  
    When the song comes to an end, Gerard turns and gazes back at the band through the window. He sees Brian standing there, a nervous look on his face. "The...guys you asked for, Gerard. They're here. In the guest wing."  
    "Ah. Yes," Gerard says, gazing in that direction, pensive.  
    "I was uh...just gonna go catch a movie at the Chinese. I don't suppose you'd all want to..."  
    Gerard smiles at the clumsy attempt to protect the guys. "No, thank you, Brian. We'll entertain ourselves."  
    As Brian leads Gerard to the guest room, he can hear faint giggling. He turns back to the night, hearing the echo of Lindsey's heartbeat pulsing in his ears. When they walk in, a young groupie giggles nervously. "Oh my God, it's him! It's really him!" He turns in paroxysm of excitement to the guy next to him. Gerard stares, taken aback. It's Frank. Dressed in goth gear. Frank stares back at Gerard brazenly for a long moment.  
    "Perhaps you would like a tour of the place first?"  
    "Oh yeah, wow, we'd love that," the groupie babbles.  
    "Brian...would you be so kind?"  
    "Sure. Right this way, boys," Brian says in both surprise and relief.  
    As they start off, Gerard puts up his hand and points to Frank. "Brian. Not that one. Leave him to me."  
    The other groupie pouts, disappointed as he follows Brian out. Gerard turns to Frank and considers her. "You must be very keen to die." Frank's heart pounds with terror. "The Talamascans have become quite stealthy. I didn't know infiltration was quite their style."  
    "It's not. I... I came on my own."  
    Gerard stares at Frank, taking him in. "How did you find me?"  
    "I've been tracking your manager for days," Frank says, gesturing to his goth outfit. "Then I figured out you simply have to look the part."  
    "Clever librarian... You should know, based on all your research, that groupies don't ever find their way out of here again."  
    "I'm not a groupie," Frank says defiantly.  
    Gerard gazes at Frank's pulsing jugular and steps closer. "Then why are you following me? What do you want?"  
    "Are you granting wishes?" Frank asks in a terrified whisper.  
    "Last wishes," Gerard says smiling, playing with him. "What's yours?"  
    "Show me what it's like to be you. That's my last wish. Grant it, Gerard."  
    Gerard stares at him, feeling some connection with this strange mortal man. Frank stares back with penetrating eyes. Gerard finds himself drawn to him, he tries to fight it as he turns away. "I don't have time for this."  
    "All a vampire has is time," Frank interjects.  
    "Maybe not."  
    "Right. The covens are coming for you," Frank says softly. "I understand why you're doing it. You have to be who you are, no matter what happens." Gerard turns and gazes at Frank as he steps forward. "But how are you spending what may be your last night on Earth, Gerard? As you always have... Alone."  
    Frank takes a breath, crosses to him, stands very close, and stares up into his eyes. Gerard stares down at him, amazed, his heart pounding. He breathes in the scent of Frank's skin.  
    "Don't kill me yet. Let's spend our last nights together. Share it with me. Show me what it's like to be you."  
    "You don't know what you're asking! I don't know what's in that librarian's head of yours, but it's not what you think," Gerard warns.  
    "That's right. You don't know what's in my head, Gerard. Do you want to?"  
    "I'll know when I kill you."  
    "Geez, Gerard, that's a great way to get to know someone. Here. I'll give you a preview. Coming attractions. This is what you'll find," Frank says as he crosses to Gerard, standing closer to the vampire. "I have this recurring dream that I'm a child and I'm living with vampires. And every night when I go to sleep, I wish to God the same thing...you know what that is, Gerard?" He gazes at Frank as he leans forward. "That I will have the dream again... Because in the dream, I'm happy. And the dream is more real than my life... I don't know how, but I know you, Gerard... My life is a big mystery and you, you have the answer." The vampire gazes at Frank, being taken in, trying to resist it. Frank moves even closer. Gerard stares down at him, the softness of his skin, his penetrating gaze, the heat of his body. "I can't go on pretending this life of mine is real. I can't live a lie... I'm just like you, Gerard. We're the same."  
    "Are we? I seek the light. You seek the shadows," Gerard replies softly.  
    "No. We're looking for exactly the same thing. You know it... Please. Show me."  
    Gerard stares down at the mortal man, his eyes gazing directly into his own. "Alright!" Gerard says suddenly, causing Frank to break into a smile. "This may be painful for a mortal. You're still attached to your skin.  
    "I don't care," Frank whispered excitedly.  
    "Close your eyes. Don't breathe."  
    His heart pounding, fluttering his eyes, Frank hold one deep, hesitant breath and...Flash--with preternatural speed--They're whisked through the night, flashing past trees and houses. Opening his eyes for a moment, Frank watches the world whiz past him at incredible speed and siddenly--they stop on a dime.  
    Frank gasps, catching his breath to find himself at Hollywood's highest peak, overlooking the city laying out before him like a glimmering blanket. Looking out over the ledge of the Griffith Park Observatory, Frank can't believe what's just happened. He laughs, intoxicated by the experience. "Do that again!"  
    Gerard laughs, impressed by the mortal man's bravado. His trust. For a moment, Frank laughs like a child. Then they look at each other deeply, feeling something. Gerard wants to kiss him. Frank realizes it and Gerard turns away. "And now for my next trick." Gerard pulls out a knife and quickly slices his arm open.  
    Frank gazes at the vampire's blood dripping down his arm, something stirring within him. Magically, the wound heals up. Frank stares, impressed. "Did it hurt?"  
    "Yes. For just a moment. But as the pain is more intense for us, so is ecstacy," Gerard says, gazing at Frank. "You see, we love our victims."  
    "Love? I thought it was the blood."  
    "No, although the taste is so rich and sweet. Love is the essence of the dark gift. The connection is so much more satisfying, brief as it is, than anything else." Gerard again becomes aware of Frank's pulsing jugular, the white flesh of his neck. He reach ouch and touches Frank's neck, strokes it. Frank shivers under his touch, terrified, but wanting more. Gerard brushes his lips against Frank's temple, then his neck as he runs his hands down Frank's arms. The mortal closes his eyes, lost in the gentle rhythm of his voice. "As you drink, you feel the heart weakening... it struggles even though there's no hope. You feel the life slipping away, the flash of those brief years. The taste of mortality you can no longer experience... and it's beautiful..." Gerard pulls away sharply. "No 'relationship,' no commingling can ever reach the heights of that experience."]  
    Frank steps forward, making Gerard turn and face him. Frank's eyes burn with an urge that will not be silenced. One button at a time, his fingers quivering, he opens his shirt down to his navel.  
    Gerard stares as Frank removes his lip-ring and brings it down to his chest. With his eyes moored to Gerard's, he draws a line with the point across his chest. He inhales through clenched teeth as the long incision goes from pink to red; then the blood, like a hot spring pouring over the brim and dripping down his chest.  
    Gerard staggers, breaking their stare, he accepts the mortal's gift, lapping up the overspill and then onto the wound itself. Gerard closes Frank's eyes and comes up to his face, brushing his lips against the other man's cheek, causing him to shiver. "Your blood," Gerard groans.  
    "Do you like it?" Frank murmurs.  
    "Yes," Gerard replies, losing himself. He comes down to Frank's slender neck, stares at the soft, pulsing skin, baring his fangs.  
    "Do it to me... Please... With your blood I'll know you," Frank whispers, overcome.  
    Gerard can't help himself. He moves to Frank's white neck... closer... closer...  
    "I'll know everything."  
    Suddenly, Frank's words catch him. His head flails as he tries to stop his natural impulse. Gerard lets out a desperate cry and throws the other male aside. Frank gazes at him, surprised as Gerard looms over him, angry.  
    "You want to know everything. You want to see what it's like. Then come! I'll show you."

* * *

**Griffith Park**

  
    Frank and Gerard quietly move among the trees. Gerard stops quickly, his senses tuned. He looks into the dark. Frank is about to speak when Gerard raises a finger to his lips and points at a couple of lovers moving across the meadow. They sit on a park bench, the woman giggles drunkenly. Frank watches and gasps as he realizes the male lover is a vampire. Gerard moves forward and Frank carefully follows.  
    Taking his lover in his arms, the vampire begins to bite her neck. Gerard looks over at Frank who watches, fascinated and disturbed. The vampire senses another's presence, stops, and turns to reveal his vampire eyes shining in the dark. Gerard steps into the halo of a street lamp and hisses. Sensing Gerard's power, the vampire hisses and instantly-he is gone. Frank turns to Gerard but he has disappeared, too. Spinning around again, he sees Gerard hovering over the mortal woman who is still in a swoon. Checking to see that the vampire is gone, Frank moves closer to the bench. "Is she alright?"  
    Gerard looks up to face him, revealing his blood-stained lips. Frank reflexively looks away. "Come closer, Frank. You want to see? You want to know?"  
    "Gerard, no!"  
    Gerard's expression turns cold as ice. He arches his back like a great cat and goes in for the kill. The woman's body convulses. Frank watches in horror as the woman's hands clutch at Gerard, her back stiffens. Finally, her legs relax in an obscene parody of orgasm. Frank gasps and backs away. Gerard finishes and, wiping his mouth, approaches the mortal. "You see now? Are you ready? Do you want it?!" He gazes into Frank's eyes, finding himself desperately wanting him to say yes. The horror, the revulsion in Frank's face says it all. "No. Of course you don't."  
    Frank backs away from him, now terrified. Something's changed in the vampire's eyes. They're cold, blank, lifeless.  
    "Well, I didn't grant your final wish," Gerard says, shaking his head. "It was an impossible wish to begin with. You see, I am unknowable." His eyes still as death, he starts moving away.  
    "Gerard! Wait!"  
    Gerard turns towards Frank suddenly, grabs him forcefully, pulling him into his arms, gazing into his determined eyes. "Goodbye, Talamascan."  
    Frank closes his eyes in terror, knowing his life is about to be over. Then Frank reaches for his mouth as if he were touched by something when the image of Gerard's lips kissing his own flashes by with vampire-like speed. As his hand drops, he realizes what just happened. And with that, Gerard disappears. He stares into the night. There's a swish and the sound of rushing air. Frank turns, screams, and backs away. It's not Gerard standing there at all, but Peadar, the Druid vampire. With great speed, he glides towards him, envelops Frank in his cloak, muffling his cries.


	14. In Love With All Of These Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me a shot to remember  
> And you can take all the pain away from me  
> A kiss and I will surrender  
> The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
> A light to burn all the empires  
> So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
> In love with all of these vampires  
> So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance  
> (There are a lot of scene changes in this chapter because Frank is remembering things from his childhood as he sees things in the house he's in)

 Frank lays awake in bed, staring at rows and rows of ancient instruments. He gets up, trapped in his own childhood memory.  
 _'Am I dreaming?'_  
    He begins making his way down a long hall, passing an amazing array of medieval tapestries along the way.

* * *

**(Frank As A Child** )  
    Frank sits on the cold ground, picking at the thread of a wall-hanging in a large room.

  


* * *

 Frank stands, wondering, eyes moving back and forth with rapid thoughts. Suddenly, he sees a door at the end of the hall. Walking a little faster now, he draws towards noises gradually getting louder.

* * *

**(Frank As A Child)**  
    Frank wanders down a similar hall towards what sounds like a cocktail party. Reaching the thick wooden door, he peeps through to see--

  


* * *

 Frank stares up at an enormous mural dominating the far wall. It's a mural of names, a family tree that extends up onto the ceiling and down to the floor.

* * *

**(Frank As A Child)**  
    Frank walks beside a woman with long, black hair as he looks up at the mural. "Why can't I stay with you?! Please, Auntie Jamia!" he says furiously.  
    "I don't want you to go, but you must," Jamia says, a tear of blood trickling down her cheek.  
    "Aunti, you're bleeding," Frank observes. He takes the tear and goes to put it in his mouth, but Jamia violently grabs his hand.  
    "You must be with your own, my dearest boy. I'll always be watching over you."  
    "I want to stay with you forever," Frank says, tears falling freely down his rosy cheeks.

* * *

stares into nothingness. He hears a voice gently saying; "Forever is a very long time." Frank looks up out of his memory to see Jamia in the doorway down at the end of the hall. "Hello, my prince."  
    "Aunt Jamia?" Frank rushes to her before stopping to stare at his aunt's glowing eyes, the strange pallor of her skin. "You're a...?"  
    "Yes. Oh, Frankie, I've missed you so much, but I had to keep this from you."  
    Frank stands there, soaking it in. Jamia takes his hands gently, comforting him. "Oh my God, this is why... I knew I was different. I knew-"  
    "Come," Jamia says strongly. Frank follows her to the mural of the family tree. "You are the most precious of my great family."  
    "Am I a--"  
    "No. You are not," Jamia interrupts sternly. "I was once mortal, too. My sister died before her child was one year old. I took care of that child, and her children, and her children's children." Jamia points up to the huge family tree. "This is our family, my way of coping with eternity. The labyrinth of life. The family teaches me the rhythms and passions of each age." Her finger trails down the great line to a name; Frank Iero. "You are my most prized light. You are what keeps me connected to the world of the living." Frank stares at her, amazed. "When your parents died, I took you to India to take care of you."  
    "And something happened there," Frank assumed.  
    "I stopped it from happening. And I will again." Jamia stands close, gazing at Frank darkly. "Frank, you must stay away from Gerard. You must forget all about him." Frank looks at her, surprised, causing Jamia to smile. "Yes, I know about your new friend. You think you love him, but it's not as you thought it would be."  
    Frank stares at Jamia, surprised she understands so well. "I thought I was like him."  
    "I know, but it is not who you are, not who you are meant to be. You have found that out now."  
    Frank sits on a stone bench, confused. Jamia smiled sadly, feeling Frank's inner turmoil. "Gerard's all I can think about... I felt like I belonged with him. Now I know why..."  
    Jamia sits beside him, sighing heavily. "Frank, you must forget about him. You must trust me."  
    Frank gazes up at her for a long moment. "I missed you so much, Aunt Jamia."  
    "Me too," Jamia responds. Just then, the gloom of the pre-dawn's light begins to illuminate the windows of the great hall. "You will go home to London in the morning."  
    Frank holds Jamia's eyes. "But this is my home. This is where I belong. Why do you want to get rid of me so quickly?"  
    Jamia touches his face gently, smiling sadly. "Now is not the time to be here." The light is getting brighter, making Jamia stand up in paranoia. "You were seeking answers. Now you have found them. The family is who you are."  
    Jamia goes to Frank, wrapping her arms tight around him. Despite the coldness of her skin, Frank warms to the embrace, closing his eyes, holding her tight. Then, beaten by the sun, Jamia backs away, exiting into the shadows before turning back to Frank. "You will go home to London tomorrow."

* * *

**(Gerard's Room-Night)**  
    Gerard stands by his bed, playing the ancient violin, holding a long, mournful note. He stops a moment, lost in his thoughts. A flash of the first morning light reflects off the ancient wood. Gerard puts the violin away. A tear of blood trickles down his cheek. His face is filled with sadness at what he will never have. A single word scapes from his lips; "Frank." He draws the curtains and enters his sanctum where his coffin sits in the safety of the darkness.

* * *

**(Jamia's Desert Mansion-Day)**  
    The sun breaks through the date palms. Frank moves down the hallway past paintings of vampires. He pauses at one of Jamia. As he shifts, the glass over the painting catches Frank's reflection. He moves slowly until his face just covers Jamia's. In the reflection, Frank's eyes glow with Jamia's luminescence. He stares for a long, long moment.

* * *

Frank sits at a desk, writing a note, torment and confusion on his face.  
 _Dear Aunt Jamia, my whole life, I've felt... kind of crazy I guess, different from everyone, and now I know why... You say I now know who I am meant to be... I have found my answers. You're right... I know you want me to be a regular human man... but I'm not. I can't be... Gerard is my destiny... I know that now. I love you, Aunt Jamia. Goodbye._  


* * *

Frank walks away from the mansion, glancing back for only a moment. As he comes to a highway, he reads a sign;  
 **DEATH VALLEY 120 MILES**  
    Just then, a red VW minibus barrels down the road in Frank's direction. He sticks out his thumb and the minibus pulls to a stop on the shoulder in a cloud of dust. A vampire driver leans out the window, not a real vampire, just a kid with white face-paint and fake fangs. "Need a ride?"  
    Frank peers past the driver to a crowd of Goths and fake vampires. He hears a My Chemical Romance song blasting from the speakers. "Yeah," he says, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a sort of climax, not the end, but a huge part of the story. I'd like two new reviews before I post it, so the faster people review, the faster I'll post the new chapter!


	15. Something That You'll Never Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal,  
> And you never had a chance!  
> \---  
> I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me!  
> I'm just the way that the doctor made me!  
> \---  
> Love is the red the rose on your coffin door.  
> What's life like bleeding on the floor?  
> \---  
> You'll never make me leave!  
> I wear this on my sleeve!  
> Give me a reason to believe!  
> \---  
> You're running after something that you'll never kill.  
> If this is what you want, then fire at will!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Thank You For The Venom" by My Chemical Romance  
> (There are a lot of scene changes in this chapter because there's a lot happening with every character all at once, so bear with me.)

 

  
**(Death Valley-Dusk)**  
    A line of traffic snakes out along a desert road towards a strange red glow rising into the dark night sky. A distant sound of drums beating a chaotic rhythm can be heard. Soon, a mass of 30,000 Goths gather in a valley of red rock.

* * *

**(Concert Entrance)**  
    Looking at the scene around him, Frank is bedazzled. He pushes through hoards of people and quickly disappears into the throng, completely missing his name being called.  
    "Frank!" James shouts as he pushes through the seat of white paint and plastic vampire teeth. He's too late, Frank's nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he's jostled and gets pushed to the ground.  
    "Sorry, grandpa!" some punk kid yells back at him.  
    James crouches down and finds his wallet. Reemerging, he senses something and looks up.  
    Watching him at a distance, Bert stands, making all of the fake vampires look ridiculous in comparison. "Hello, James," he says quietly. James remains speechless. "I must show you my new paintings sometime."  
    Bert smiles, leaving James awestruck. The goal of a lifetime's searching is standing right in front of him. He tries to say something, but it's too late. In a blurry flash, Bert is gone, moving through the crowd at unnatural speed.

* * *

Enormous pipes spout flames high into the sky, run like a corridor of red light along the crowd, leading to two enormous Egyptian effigies of Lindsey and her king flanking the stage at the top end. A mass of human bacchanalian debauchery stretches in front of the stage. It all looks like Woodstock on mescaline. Naked bodies, pierced and tattoed, mingle with the strangest of fashions as crowds gather in circles around their on lit fires, drumming out awesome rhythms.  
    The whole place is an enormous flaming mosh pit. Naked bodies walk across heads of people while others get tossed and thrown. The crowd is determined to get what they were promised... Nothing like they've ever seen.  
    A new world. A world of the initiated who have somehow managed to include themselves in the select number of attendees to a sacred rite. Among the mortals are the immortals. Amidst them there are the tattooed Vampires, the Armani Vampire, the others, now dressed in cloaks which they use to hide their knives and sickles.

* * *

**(High Above The Valley)**  
    Standing on the strange rocks are the Ancient vampires, all except Jamia. Some of whom can't help but smile at the scene below. Bert is now with them, grimacing at the mayhem Gerard is causing.  
    "It's just like Nero's day," Alicia says to Peadar wistfully. They scan the horizon, taking note of the darkening sky.  
    "Lindsey will not be able to resist this," Jamia states. No one saw her come up, but they simply nodded at her words, not acknowledging her new attendance.  
    Minutes later, the crowd begins to clap, drums from different circles begin to impatiently beat into one deafening rhythm.

* * *

**(Backstage)**  
    Backstage is all abuzz with pre-show energy; press everywhere. Brian, still worrying and sweating. Mikey, Ray, and Bob sit in their own circle, jamming with their unplugged instruments, psyching themselves up for the biggest night of their lives.

* * *

**(Gerard's Trailor-Night)**  
    Gerard stretches out with his eyes closed as the sounds of the drumming crowd begins to make the whole van shudder. Brian pops his head in nervously. "They're getting pretty worked up out there." Gerard simply waves him off before sitting up, suggesting that he'd be out soon.

* * *

**(Backstage)**  
    Gerard emerges from his trailor, splendid in his concert costume. He looks ready for business, whatever may happen. The band looks at each other, then to Gerard. This is the moment. He smiles like a father at them. "Come on, children."  
    Mikey, Bob, and ray start beating out the rhythm with the crowd as they move through backstage. The drum beats rise to a crescendo.

* * *

**(In The Crowd)**  
    Frank makes his way through the throng, trying to get closer to the stage. Suddenly, the torches go out, sending the place into utter darkness. There's a stunned moment. The place goes berserk. Soon, the dim figures of the band take their places. Frank desperately tries to push towards the front.

* * *

**(Backstage)**  
    Gerard readies himself as he scans the valley from behind a speaker. He seeks vampires waiting here and there in the audience, ready to attack. He can't help but to smile to himself.

* * *

**(The Stage)**  
    BOOM. The torches relight and an enormous chord surges through the crowd louder than a jet on takeoff. The mass surges forward. The stage lights up in a huge halo of blood-red light. The band plays a hypnotic tune that would put the devil in a spell as the crowd waits for Gerard to emerge.  
    The audience doesn't see Gerard anywhere and cheers over the sound, and it seems as if the whole Death Valley is shaking when the vampire finally appears above the stage, inhumanly levitating. "I'm so glad I decided to rise. After tonight, Death Valley will live up to its name!" he shouts.  
    The place errupts into one solid scream as the band kicks it in. Gerard swoops down through the air over the stage and into their very midst.  
    Frank, in the crowd, screams up to him, but his voice is lost in the thousands of screams for the band.  
    Gerard takes the microphone and leans his lips into it, letting his voice soar into an inhuman note, filling the valley like a demon demanding heaven be replaced with hell.

* * *

**(At The Concert Mixing Board)**  
    Two studio engineers sit dazed in confusion. "Could we turn it down a tad?"  
    The second engineer looks to the mixing panel. "His mic's not even up."  
    They stare, dumbfounded.

* * *

**(The Stage)**  
    The pulsing strain moves into a faster beat as the whole place resonates with the most incredible harmonics, the energy throbbing, the crowd almost genuflecting in front of this papal devil. Everyone moves and sways except for Frank, still desperately squeezing through bodies, trying to get closer and closer to the stage.  
    Gerard, who commands the crowd with his echoing voice, holds the place in the palm of his hand. His dark soul seems ready to burst as he moves his voice into an even higher, unworldly octave. He soon sees the vampires moving through the crowd, Goth girls in the front row, weeping. Mikey, Ray, and Bob are off in the clouds, playing the best music of their lives.  
    The place has gone wild, living off its own energy now as waves of sound bounce through the valley band up into the night sky. "You want more?!" Gerard asks at his followers.  
    The crowd screams a resounding, "Yes!"  
    "This one's for those who've come for me!"  
    All yell that they have, but the covens know it's for them.  
    Gerard launches the band into a new number that makes the previous song seem like a lullaby.  
 _Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal!_  
 _And you never had a chance!_  
    He eyes the coven-assassins here and there and sings straight to them. His lyrics challenging the assassins, flaunting them with satire.  
 _You'll never make me leave. I wear this on my sleeve._  
 _Give me a reason to believe!_  
    Frank whirls around, spying the assassins in the crowd. He shakes his head in fear. The covens need no more encouragement as they begin to move through the crowd towards the stage. Fifty assassins snake through the crowd at preternatural speed, unseen by all.  
    Bert spies the covens slipping through the crowd at a strange velocity. He looks to Gerard, worried.  
    The assassins approach closer as Gerard assaults them with relentless lyrics.  
 _You're running after something that you'll never kill!_  
 _If this is what you want, then fire at will!_  
    Suddenly, the assassins are on the stage. The roadies run in and are immediately cast aside by inhuman powers. The vampires draw knives and lunge, determined to dismember Gerard. He does an acrobatic leap, dodging the knices. He rips the microphone from the stand and holds it up just in time to impale one of the assassins. He smirks as he watches the vampire squirm and convulse on the stand.  
    The crowd goes insane as Gerard snarls at them as if this really were part of the performance.  
    The assassins attack again, this time hurtling massive light stands like they were small spears. Gerard dodges them. The vampires break glass bottles and lunge with the deadly shards.  
    Bert can hold himself back no longer. He flies over equipment and roadies, up into the air. The Ancients gaze after him as he lands square in the middle of the fray.  
    The crowd cheers at the sudden appearance of the figure on stage, loving the show. Gerard grins at Bert while the band keeps playing. Bert hurls a huge light at the assassins. It explodes as it hits them, pinning one with shards. But an assassin hurls a sickle at Gerard and he's struck down, his singing stopped.  
    The assassins move in around Gerard as the Ancients watch from their rocks. Alicia's face is filled with excitement. "There are too many of them! They're going to dismember him!"  
    Jepha smiles, enjoying the show as much as the humans in the crowd. "Good!"  
    Assassins corner Gerard and Bert. Blades and broken bottles reflect on the spotlight. Gerard raises his arms for the crowd, causing them to jeer. He looks to Ray and the band. "Get out of here!"  
    The band quickly scampers off stage as the assasins fly past, the reverb from their guitars whistle into a deafening pitch.  
    Frank joins the screaming crowds. "Gerard! Gerard!"  
    As the killer vampires make their final move, it looks bleak for Gerard. But one after the other, they spontaneously combust, turning hot-white to black ash and drifting up into the air like strange supernatural kites.  
    The crowd hollars and screams, not quite believing what they saw or how it was done. In the middle of the audience, vampires begin to combust. Hot flashes of white exploding from the crowd, turning into black paper dolls, wafting up over the valley, crumbling into fluttering puffs of soot.  
    Panic takes over the mass of people, running in all directions. Frank reminds pinned to his spot.  
    Gerard stands in wonder as Bert stares up into the high darknes. "Lindsey," he says softly, mostly to himself.  
    The valley fills with hundreds of burning "kites," floating like black ghosts. Emir, Alicia, and Jephya gaze up at the sky. "She is here," Jamia yells.  
    Frank stares in wonder and terror at the burning "kites." Then seizes his change. He pushes towrads the stage against the tide of bodies fleeing.

* * *

**(Backstage)**  
    Brian is trying to manage the building chaos backstage as the fire marshal and several firemen follow after him. "You don't have a permit for any of these stunts!"  
    "I told you I don't know anything about it!" Brian yells. A walkie-talkie distracts the fire marshal long enough to allow Brian to run. "Last time I work for a fucking vampire." Looking up at the sky, he stares in awe. There's a low, powerful rumble.

* * *

**(The Stage)**  
    The mortal crowd looks around, distracted from their panic as they sense something truly awesome. Gerard senses it too. He looks up, not knowing from which direction the attack will come. The stage starts to shudder and shake violently.  
    Frank, now almost to the stage, screams to him. "Gerard! Gerard!"  
    Suddenly, the wooden platform beneath Gerard begins to buckle under his feet. Fragments of wood explode upwards around him. Bert loses his balance and staggers backwards. Fragments of sharp wood fly into the audience. Frank raises his hands to protect himself. He looks up and freezes at what he sees.  
    Lindsey rises up through the stage; beautiful and terrifying. She grabs Gerard and the two of them shoot up into the air. The crowd stares in awe. Frank still can't will himself to move.  
    Brian, the fire marshal, the band, everyone is frozen. James stares up at Lindsey, his face white, unable to believe his eyes. Even the Ancient Ones are stunned to see their Queen come to life.  
    Scaffolds collapse in an explosion of electrical sparks. The Ancients stare up into the sky as Gerard and Lindsey vanish. Frank stares in horror after them, not believing what has just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I worked hard on this chapter and there was a lot to squeeze in so I want to know what you guys think!


	16. Drain All The Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To un-explain  
> The unforgivable,  
> Drain all the blood & give the kids a show  
> By streetlight  
> This dark night,  
> A séance down below  
> There're things that I have done  
> You never  
> Should ever know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "This Is How I Disappear" by My Chemical Romance

 

Gerard opens his eyes and finds himself high above the desert, the tiny lights of the concert far below. He whirls around to suddenly see Lindsey behind him in an extravagant Egyptian robe, its sheer cloth of gold draping her godly form. Gerard is awestruck as Lindsey comes to life. "Lindsey..."  
    She still says nothing, but advances towards Gerard with a luscious, curling smile. "Why so surprised, my love? You called, and I have come." Gerard is awestruck. There is such an unearthly power in Lindsey's voice. Everything seems to hum and vibrate in her breath. "Never fear me, Gerard. Your wishes have all come true."  
    "My wishes?"  
    "You have yearned for a companion to share eternity. You have cried out to the world. I have answered your call," Lindsey says as she spreads her arms, moving closer to Gerard. "You are so bold, just like your music. It woke me. You like your life in the open, like I did long ago, when I had a king."  
    " _Had_ a king?"  
    "He's no more. You are my consort. I've kept you safe...alive."  
    "You?" Gerard asked, utterly confused.  
    "You thought it was all you?" Lindsey says, laughing harshly. "You have the ego of a king as well. I know you, Gerard. I know that you crave to have the world at your feet. I have come to give it to you."  
    Lindsey bites her own lip, causing blood to trickle slightly across her chin. Gerard stares at the blood, yearns towards it as the pulse of her blood increases. Gerard looks at it, both wanting and fearful. Wrapping her arms around Gerard, she braces him, licks his face. "Has your tongue lost its taste for blood?"  
    "Never," Gerard whispers, melting in her arms.  
    "But you didn't kill the mortal man," Lindsey observes. Gerard stiffens, looking guilty. "Instead you kissed him. Now kiss me."  
    Lindsey rises above him, hovers over Gerard, letting a single drop of blood spill into his mouth. Gerard levitates above the ground to meet her as she hovers higher, drawing him into the sky until their mouths finally meet and her blood flows freely into him. Gerard eventually pulls away as a great surge of power gathers in him and floods his body with an electric crash.  
    "Be my king. Forget about everything else," Lindsey coos. Gerard looks straight at Lindsey, his face flushes. His eyes are empty of everything except her blood. "What's your answer?"  
    Gerard looks at her and then smiles. Lindsey's mouth spreads into a smile upon seeing him. Flashes of brilliant light strobe over them as Gerard moves to her, sucking her blood again. There's a powerful rush of wind that engulfs them as they spin together, detached from time and space.  
    

* * *

Lindsey's pale skin glows as she arches her back, her body taut. Gerard falls back in ecstasy. He shakes out his body and lets out a howl of pleasure. He feels his arms, his chest, his groin as Lindsey's blood courses through his veins.  
    Lindsey watches and waits patiently, smirking at him. Finally, Gerard grins boyishly through bloody teeth and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. "Can we try that again?"  
    Lindsey smiles at him, then laughs a strange laugh, a kind of purr mixed with a growl. Gerard gazes at her as the sensual hissing seems to surround him. It's seductive and scary. Gerard steps up, puts a finger to her lips, and says, "Show me the world."  
    Lindsey's mouth spreads into a smile and she yanks him up into the air and off into the night.

* * *

**(Jamia's Desert Mansion-Night)**  
    Peadar leads Frank down the hall. He stares ahead at what looks like statues standing in the shadows. His eyes widen as the statues come to life; Jepha, Alicia, Emir, and Bert are talking in hushed tones, gathered before Jamia's 'Great Family Tree.'  
    "We see now what Lindsey means to do. Rule as Queen again," Jammia says, pointing to the family tree. "This is why we must fight her!" Jamia looks around, determined, challenging each of the immortals. "For the sake of all mortals. She must be stopped, or the mortal world will end."  
    The Ancients fall silent as they take this in. They gaze again at Jamia's Great Family, humbled for a moment by her life's passion.  
    "But is there a way? We don't know what we're doing," Peadar says worriedly.  
    "When she opens herself to give her blood, she is vulnerable," Emir states matter-of-factly.  
    "Then we weaken her. Drain her of almost all her blood, but leave her just one drop," Bert snarls.  
    "We can't take that chance. We must finish her," Jamia says, shaking her head.  
    "If she die, we all die," Jepha whispers.  
    "We're damned no matter what happens," Alicia mumbles, giving up.  
    "Perhaps." Jamia gazes at them, her mind working. Alicia, Emir, and Peadar gaze at each other, still uncertain.  
    "And what about Gerard?" Frank asks, speaking barely above a whisper.  
    "Gerard has joined with Lindsey. He is lost to us now. He is never coming back," Jamia snaps.  
    "I don't believe that," Frank states, not a hint of doubt in his tone.  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, but, we're nearing the end, and the next chapters will be longer so just hang in there!


	17. All That You Can Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
> And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.
> 
> So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
> Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
> So give them blood, blood, blood.  
> Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Blood" by My Chemical Romance

Gerard beams with a possessed look, his eyes brimming with visions. He opens his eyes and sees an island approaching. In the distance lights sparkle as an enormous plantation villa is revealed nestled into the far shore.

* * *

**(Lindsey's Plantation Villa-Night)**  
    Gerard and Lindsey stand on a cliff-top, wind ripping through the trees. There are toches and candles everywhere. They glide past the forest of exotic flowers, past the fountains and statues, up the steps to the open French doors. "Where are we?" Gerard asks, looking at the beauty around him.  
    "We are home."  
    "You live here?"

"We live everywhere and anywhere we choose. The world is our garden," Lindsey says, motioning towards the vast expanse of land.  
    Gerard smiles and steps in through the billowing curtains covering the doorway. He stops. There's three West Indian girls, young, voluptuous, beautiful, dressed in simple working clothes and traiditional head wraps. They stare at Gerard, nervous, yet fascinated. They move towards him. Gerard finds himself surrounded by hands, touching him, reaching beneath his shirt, pulling his clothes from his body. He swoons, closes his eyes, and smiles. "So warm," he says, sniffing their skin. "Their blood..."  
    "Yes," Lindsey says, smiling at Gerard.  
    "They're mortal?"  
    "Of course. They serve the living goddess, and her consort. They find you beautiful. You are a god in their eyes," Lindsey explains.

  


* * *

Silvery pale hands pull clothes away from Gerard's white skin. Breasts strain through white linen as they press themselves closer to him. Gerard's white skin breaks the surface of water covered with red rose petals. He's lowered into the bath, his skin alive with the dancing candles reflected on the water. Strange sighs of pleasure echo throughout the room as girls' hands caress Gerard's torso, their hands reaching down lower and lower through the water.  
    Gerard's eyes remained closed, his mouth wide open before Lindsey comes, kissing him deeply. Gerard responds, his eyes sneaking a peak at her. She smiles, taking his head in her hands, and kissing him before pushing him back. He tries to resist, but can't, startling him by her strength.  
    Lindsey kisses his neck, then his chest, stopping at his right peck and biting. His back arches in ecstasy. Lindsey rises up from his chest, blood on her lips. She smiles before going back down and drinking, causing Gerard to moan in pleasure.

  


* * *

Gerard and Lindsey moved to the bed, surrounded by the fine nets; kissing, probing each other's bodies. As they float above the bed, Lindsey rolls Gerard over, smiles down at him, her fangs exposed. She draws her wrist across her mouth, blood dripping into Gerard's open mouth. Gerard starts convulsing as if being hit by a thousand volts. Blood smears their bodies, they bathe in it, laughing and smiling.

  


* * *

The most lascivious smile spreads over Gerard's face, even as the waves of pleasure still course through him, causing his mouth to twitch and tremble.

  


* * *

Gerard opens his eyes and sits up, alone in the canopied bed, disoriented. Lindsey is nowhere to be seen. He looks towards the window. The sun is just about to disappear below the horizon. Gerard stares, amazing, blinking. He shields his eyes and walks to the window, gazing in awe at the setting sun.  
    As the last rays of sun slice through the sky, Gerard closes his eyes, streching his arms out and feeling the warmth on his skin. He smiles at this feeling he's craved for so long. Still smiling, he opens his eyes, blinking from the light. He turns, gazes towards the bath, and gasps. The dying light illuminates the servant girls' bodies, now grey with death, lying around the edge of the bath. The roses are not black and the water is colored a rich, deep red.  
    Gerard steps into the hallway and satres at the dead bodies sprinkling the ground; both servants formally dressed, guests in white, tropical evening dress.  
    As Gerard enters the dining hall, he sees the candles have all melted, forming pools that spread across the lace cloth. Food sits uneaten on plates. The last of the sun's rays strikes ten dead bodies sitting around the table; some slumped onto their food, some frozen in death. Gerard moves through the room, a feeling of dread spreading deep within him.  
    As he moves out the French windows that lead to the beach, bodies of servants and villagers lay scattered across the hot sand. Gerard's feet step down the wooden stairs, onto the sand, through the bodies. Shielding his eyes, he stares up in horror at the pink sky.  
    "Behold our Kingdom," Lindsey says from further down the beach.  
    "Why?" Gerard asks, a feeling of terror taking over him.  
    "Why not?"  
    "This is the reason you have risen?"  
    "They believed in nothing, now they are nothing. But you and I will change all that. We will give the world something to believe in again." Lindsey smiles, raises her hand, and suddenly slices her wrist with a knife.  
    Gerard stares at her dripping blood. She crosses to him, her eyes locked on his. She lifts her wrist and drips her blood into Gerard's mouth, causing his eyes to glaze over. He smiles and feeds hungrily, lost again.  
    "Come, my King. We have a score to settle," Lindsey says, grabbing a hold of Gerard before flying up into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll only have one more chapter to add after this, so prepare yourselves!


	18. Your Eyes Vacant And Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes.  
> Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen.  
> And the whole time while always giving,  
> Counting your face among the living.  
> \---  
> But does anyone notice?  
> But does anyone care?  
> And if I had the guts to put this to your head...  
> But does anything matter if you're already dead?  
> And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?  
> Before I pull this trigger,  
> Your eyes vacant and stained...  
> And in saying you loved me,  
> Made things harder at best,  
> And these words changing nothing  
> As your body remains,  
> And there's no room in this hell,  
> There's no room in the next,  
> But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance

 

  
**(Jamia's Mansion-Night)**  
    The Ancients are still debating when, suddenly, the whole place begins to shake. A shadow passes over the Ancients' faces. "She comes," Bert announces.  
    The windows along one side of the hall explode with a startling gust. The Ancient Ones look up to see Lindsey's silhouette looming, dark and foreboding. "My children. It warms my blood to see you all gathered, plotting against me." They trade glances and begin to fan out around the room.  
    "Lindsey," Jamia says stiffly.  
    "Jamia. You will address my King first," Lindsey says, nodding towards a window.  
    Gerard enters, his possessed eyes showing only evil now.  
    "Gerard!" Frank shouts, unable to help himself. Gerard turns slowly to the corner where the mortal sits. They lock eyes. Gerard's face stares cold and hard, void of emotion. "What has she done to you?"  
    "Made me see," Gerard responds.  
    Taking his arm, Lindsey draws Gerard to her. The Ancient Vampires subtly position themselves under the medieval weapons hanging on the walls as Bert moves towards his son. "Gerard, step aside," he instructs.  
    "Never! She is my Queen!"  
    Bert looks for some recognition in Gerard's eyes, but there is none.  
    "Lindsey, the world has changed since you reigned," Jamia says, turning to her Queen.  
    "Then we shall change it back. Humans are animals, brute creatures. Their destruction can only make sense."  
    "We've found other ways to co-exist," Jamia points out.  
    "Yes. In the shadows. In silence. In shame. For what? For respect of mortal? They are nothing to us. They are only food," Lindsey says, casting a dangerous eye towards Frank. Jamia instinctively moves forward to protect him. "Poor Jamia. Still trying to hold onto what I took from you." Jamia doesn't even flinch at her elder's words.  
    "Lindsey, please," Bert begs.  
    "You think you can change my will? I'm tired of this discussion. Join me, or die," Lindsey snarls venomously.  
    "I will not," Bert and Jamia assert in unison.  
    "I want to hear it from every one of you. What will it be?" Lindsey scans the faces of the other Ancient Ones, staring deep into their souls. She sees Emir glance at the family tree, causing her eyes to blaze with anger. "Don't tell me you have feelings for these ridiculous mortals!" She crosses to the family tree, tracing the names down to one. Frank Iero. Lindsey is beyond fury, yet she keeps her temper under control and turns to Gerard. "Do you love me?" she asks, biting her lip, letting a drop of blood glisten there, tempting him.  
    "Yes," Gerard responds, drawing closer. Frank looks on, mortified. Lindsey and Gerard's mouths almost meet when she suddenly pulls away and turns to Frank.  
    "Prove it. Kill him."  
    "He's nothing to me," Gerard says, avoiding his Queen's demand.  
    "Just the same, I'd like you to kill him. For me." Lindsey pauses and turns to the Ancients. "I've had enough of this 'great family.' It's time to end it."      
    Jamia steps between Gerard and Frank. "You will not touch him!"  
    Lindsey flicks her wrist, sending Jamia hurling against a pillar, pinned by Lindsey's hand. "You still think to challenge me, Jamia?"  
    "I beg you, spare this child," Jamia says through red-tinted tears.  
    "Now," Lindsey demands.  
    Jamia struggles, but Lindsey is too strong. Frank gazes at Gerard and steps forward. "It's all right, Jamia." Jamia stops, standing fixed with the sound of Frank's newly strong and calm voice. Frank looks to Gerard, straight into his dark irises, his gaze absolutely unwavering. "It's what I want. I'm ready."  
    Frank reaches up and pulls aside his shirt, revealing his chest. A thin, red scar remains from where he cut himself with his lip-ring. Gerard gazes at him and begins to advance. Frank keeps his gaze steady into Gerard's, risking everything.  
    "How sweet," Lindsey mocks, smirking.  
    Gerard moves closer and closer to Frank. He gazes into his eyes, hesitates a moment, then continues on. Frank watches him with absolute love. When Gerard reaches him, Jamia flies across the room, but Lindsey meets her halfway and grabs her by the hair. She struggles, but Lindsey is much more powerful.  
    Frank offers up his nect to Gerard's bite. Jamia looks away and Lindsey looks pleased as Gerard sinks his teeth into Frank's neck.  
    Frank gasps with the bite, but puts his arm around Gerard as he draws Frank into him, draining him of his very life-force as he holds him.  
    With that, Jamia's great family mural begins to weep blood from every name. All the Ancients turn and stare at the mural in shock.  
    Gerard drinks and drinks, causing Frank to sigh with intimacy, clutching Gerard's neck and back, drawing his bite deeper into his flesh. Frank slowly crumples to the floor, being drawn down until finally, he's laying flat, eyes closed and pale. Dead.  
    "Goodbye, Great Family," Lindsey says as she turns to the mural with a fierce gaze. It explodes, crumbling to a million pieces on the ground. Jamia stares in horror as her legacy is destroyed. "Now, my children, remember your real family! Or else," she says, turning to them with a killing smile.  
    "But, my Queen, you've forgotten my reward," Gerard reminds.  
    "That's right. my King, you've just earned your crown," Lindsey says with a smirk. Gerard smiles with a blood-stained mouth. Lindsey approaches him and offers him her vein. She looks scornfully at the others as he cradles her wrist. "You see how he obeys? You will or you will all die!"  
    Gerard looks once at Bert, then sinks his teeth into its original font. He drinks as Lindsey gasps with satisfaction at giving so much pleasure to him. She keeps smiling to the others, but Gerard doesn't stop drinking. Lindsey looks back to him, her face changing. "That's enough, Gerard." He still doesn't stop. "Gerard. Enough. Stop!"  
    Gerard clamps down even harder. Lindsey thrashes, trying to release herself. Jamia and Bert realize what he's doing, seeing the change Gerard has gained for them. A silent signal passes between them as the Ancients make an instantaneous decision. Lindsey looks up, gasping, in time to see Jamia, Bert, Emir, Jepha, Peadar, and Alicia flying towards her.  
    Lindsey lets out a hiss, sending most of the Ancients to the ground while Peadar ignites in mid-air. His skin bubbles. He screams, the veins in his face rise up and explode as if his blood were burning acid. Alicia also bursts into flames and falls to the ground, screaming in pain.  
    Gerard, strong with Lindsey's blood, keeps his hold as Emir, Jepha, Bert, and Jamia fly at her again. They swarm over their Queen as she rises into the air, thrashing about. But they hang on, forming a flying mass of flailing limbs.  
    The thump of Lindsey's heart accelerates as they try to drain her.  
    Lindsey turns on Emir, trying to incinerate him. He screams as his blood boils, exploding out of his fingertips, but he doesn't ignite. His wounds quickly head and he moves in for another attack.  
    The Ancients are still flung around by Lindsey's great strength, but they all hold on as the thrashing finally begins to subside. The mass of bodies slowly sinks to the ground. The Ancients pulls back to reveal that Lindsey's skin is deathly blue-white. In horror, she manages to spit out her words. "You kill me, you kill yourselves!"  
    The Ancient Ones look to each other, uncertain for a moment. Lindsey gazes at them, then turns slowly, fixing her gaze on Gerard. He looks back to her and she takes her change, rising, her eyes flaring green, marshalling the last of her wrath. Gerard cries out in agony as smoke rises from his limbs.  
    Fiercely determined, Gerard bites into Lindsey's throat, this time for the kill. Lindsey sinks her nails into his throat, but he hangs on, his teeth deep. They're locked in mortal combat as Lindsey slowly sinks to the ground, true fear in her eyes as her strength finally vanishes.  
    "Wait! Gerard! You must stop!" Jamia warns.  
    Gerard pulls away, leaving Lindsey hanging in a twisted, unnatural angle. They all stare, waiting to see what will happen.  
    Jamia moves quickly, striding over to Lindsey and sinking her fangs into her neck. The Queen struggles this time, but she can't even rise up. Jamia doesn't stop. A howling sound, as if from hell, fills the room.  
    The Ancient Ones stare at Lindsey as they step back in awe. Gerard sits up, burned, but still alive to see.       
    Lindsey's skin begins to grow horribly pale, hardening into a chalk. There's no blood left to flow from the gaping holes in her flesh. She slowly begins to transform back to her frozen statue state. Her skin returns to marble, cracks multiply, becoming fissures. Finally, Lindsey falls to pieces, smashing on the stone floor like porcelain.  
    There's a silent moment as the Ancients look at each other, astonished, realizing they're still "alive."  
    "We survived," Emir whispers, gaining relieved hisses from the others.  
    But Gerard is only concerned about Frank. He rushes to him, picking up his lifeless head. He takes a dagger from the floor and slices his wrist, bringing the open vein to Frank's mouth. The mortal remains unmoving. Gerard bends down to his ear and whispers;  "I left you one drop, my love. Drink deep and live."  
    There's still no sign of life from Frank. The Ancients look on with saddened eyes, realizing there's nothing they can do.  
    "Please, Frank, don't leave me," Gerard sobs as he tries in vain to get Frank to drink from him.  
    Jamia steps to Gerard and wraps her arms around his shoulders. "It's no use, Gerard, let him go. You did all you could."  
    Gerard keeps a hold on Frank's lifeless body, howling in pain at the loss of his love. "I'll never let them hurt you again, I promise," he whispers, quietly begging for Frank to come back to him  
    All hope is lost. Gerard's years of immortal life suddenly meaningless. It all lead up to these last few months, only to end in a disappointing failure.  
 _Oh, how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! How do you like the ending? Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	19. In This Pool Of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
> And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
> And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
> I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
> I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance

Gerard slits his wrist over and over again, re-opening the wound so his blood can flow freely. It's been hours. The Ancients lay scattered around the room, letting Gerard come to terms with Frank's death.  
    When he's about to give up, Gerard sees Frank's lips slightly move and quiver as he tastes the blood. He begins to take the blood inside of him, and finally truly drinks, reviving himself as Gerard cradles him. Gerard's blood-stained face lights up, realizing all is not lost.  
    Minutes later, Frank pulls away, gasping. Gerard looks into Frank's eyes, searching for the fire they once held. "I thought I'd lost you," Frank mumbles.  
    Gerard shakes his head, pushing his wrist towards Frank's mouth. "Drink, my love."  
    Frank's lips move to his wrist, drinking at Gerard strokes his hair, soothing him. Suddenly, Frank gasps as pain courses through him. Gerard holds him close im comfort. Frank looks up at him, their eyes locked together. "I will never leave you again," he whispers.  
    Gerard holds the convulsing Frank tight in his arms. All the Ancients gaze at him, now understanding what he did.  
    Slowly, Frank rises, gazing at Gerard, his face pale, his eyes glowing. Then his gazes turns on Jamia. All the Ancients turn, following Frank's gaze.  
    A whiteness is spreading across Jamia's face and skin. She stares as her arms and legs slowly turn to stone. Frank goes to her, worry written across his face. "Jamia?"  
    "My child, let me look at you," Jamia says softly. "You are finally happy. It is as it should be now... I will watch over you always," she says, reaching out and embracing Frank.  
    Jamia slowly sinks into a chair and freezes into a statue.  
    "She took Lindsey's last drop, took Lindsey's death into herself. Behold, our Queen, our new mother," Jepha says in a reverent whisper.  
    The Ancients slowly bow to Jamia as Frank slips from her arms. He goes to Gerard, holding onto him tightly. "Is she... dead?"  
    "No, she will live forever. She sleeps, and dreams of us," Emir states.  
    Frank and Gerard hold onto each other, gazing at Jamia's face. On Jamia's lips is the most content of smiles. Frank can't help himself as he wipes away a tear.  
    Bert turns to Gerard, their eyes meeting. Then bert bows at Jamia's feet. "My Queen, I will watch over you always."

* * *

**(Talamasca Headquaters-London-Night)**  
    The sun has long disappear as the darkness settles. The shadows creep up the doorway of James' office. James sits at his desk, covered with news clippings. They're imagine from the concert... "Mass Hysteria" ... "Rock 'n' Roll Nightmare" ... ""Drugs In Water Supply" ... The headline; "Band Starts World Tour, But Where Is Gerard?"  
    "Good question," a voice says from the shadows.  
    James looks up to see Frank and Gerard looking over his shoulder. He leaps out of his seat, seeing the change in Frank instantly. "Frank. My God."  
    "James, this is Gerard," Frank says, smiling.  
    He looks at Gerard, fear in his eyes. "How do you do?"  
    "Charmed I'm sure," Gerard replies with a smirk.  
    "I told you I'd return with my findings. Here they are," Frank mutters, motioning to his lover.  
    James stares, shaken. "But please, sit down. You'll have to excuse me... it's just so... so..."  
    "Unexpected?" Gerard offers.  
    "Strangely, no," James says, looking sadly at Frank.  
    "Please don't be sad. I'm where I belong. I'm happy now," he assures.  
    Gerard, content for the first time since he's risen, looks lovingly to Frank.      
    A flicker of curiousity crosses James' face. "Excuse me for asking, but-"  
    "What's it like?" Frank finishes, smiling.  
    "Yes."  
    "Do you want to find out?"  
    "Me? No. I'm too old to live forever," James says, forcing a laugh.  
    "Well, if you ever should change your mind... Oh! I have a present for you. From an old friend," Frank remembers. He hands James a canvas. it's a painting.  
    James stares at it in awe. The painting shows Gerard's concert. In the crowd, James finds Bert, now looking straight out at the viewer, a smile on his lips. He sees himself dancing with a young, handsome Goth, directly beside Bert. He smiles knowingly.  
    "And Bert sent you a message. You were right. He doesn't go to the Dorchester. But he's gonna be at Claridge's later," Frank says. James stares at them, unsure of what to say. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."  
    "Ah, yes. Take care of her, Gerard," James warns, shaken.  
    "Always," Gerard says, smiling.  
    James looks at Frank, once his spiritual son. "Goodbye, Frank."  
    James closes his eyes to shut out a tear, and Frank is at his side, leaning down to whisper in his ear; "Goodbye, dear friend."  
    James opens his eyes to say something, but they're gone. He turns to the painting, staring at Bert for a long moment. He stands, grabs his coat, and heads for the door.

  


* * *

Frank and Gerard come out of the Talamascan headquarters. Gerard takes Frank by the hand and they float up over the wall and out to the street  
    Gerard pulls Frank into his arms and they kiss. It's long, deep, romantic. They pull away, gaze sweetly, lovingly into each other's eyes, exchanging happy, fanged smiles. "Shall we go get a drink, love?" Gerard asks.  
    Frank smiles and nods. They take each other's hands, move into the crowd, zipping through the streeets at that strange, perternatural speed before vanishing into the night.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, THIS was the last official chapter. I do have an epilogue planned, but I won't finish it unless I get 3 reviews, or I'll figure no one cares and I don't want to waste my time writing if no one is going to read it. I do hope you liked the story!


End file.
